TOD3: Rays Of Hope
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: A year has past since Giovanni and his unwilling son took control of Kento and killed the Elite Four, now not only Ash's but the whole world's last hope is a heart broken water pokemon trainer, her Togapi with a power no one understands, and a dieing Pika
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if the owner reads this I would be more then happy to take it off his hands!  C. Cowboy: howdy! Here comes the final (?) installment to my little pokemon epic. If you haven't read Time Of Destiny or T.O.D.2: Hand Of Fate, read those first! This one is going to be a little less sad, and will have a little more action in it then the last one. This prologue takes place a few years before Ash and Pikachu met. Do you remember on the first episode of Pokemon, Pikachu didn't seem to like humans too much? It might not be totally accurate to the first episode but it's as close as I could remember. It's been a while since I saw it. Anyway, I thought I would give you the levels of the key pokemon in the story, too, just for reference. They might not be this high or low in the show and game, but they are in this story.  This is the levels at the end of T.O.D.2 _Pikachu (before he was hurt): 56_

_Lugia: 230_

_Ho-Oh: 230_ _Mew: 300_ Celebi: 300 Mewtwo (Original): 120 _Togapi (calm): 15_ _Togapi (using hidden power): 200_ POKEMON: TIME OF DESTINY 3: RAYS OF HOPE 

Prologue 

_ _

_Viridian Forest, 6 years ago…_

_ _

A family of Pikachu lived quietly as most wild pokemon lived. Once a Pikachu meets its mate, it will remain and raise Pichus with its mate till it's dieing day. This couple had a litter of Pichus one and a half years old. Most of the litter was calm and patient, but one Pichu, the runt of the litter, was wild, curious, and playful. 

One day, the runt Pichu was out playing in the forest when he heard a loud noise and a large metal object on four wheels stormed through the forest. Pichu hide in a hollow tree stump. He stayed in the tree, frightened beyond belief. It didn't help to hear the sound of guns echo through the forest. The Pichu stayed where it was for well over an hour. It finally came out of the tree, and made its way back to its den. When he made it back, he saw a sight that would haunt him the rest of his life. His mother, father, brothers, and sisters all lay bloody and still. The Pichu walked slowly, first it nuzzled its brothers and sisters, but they never moved"C-come on guys, w-wake… wake up!" the Pichu said in its native tongue. Then it moved on to its father, "D-Dad? D-Daddy? Get up. Please?" but his father didn't make a single move. He then looked at his mother, "Mom? Mom? Get up. I'm… I-I'm hungry. M-Mom? Please get up. Please." the Pichu then nuzzled under its mother, and slowly cried itself to sleep. 

The next morning, it got up and looked around its den for any sign of what took his family from him. He saw two long tracks and began to follow them. He stopped only long enough to eat a few berries. He then found a large building and saw two young humans playing with their guns and talking about 'the group of yellow rats' they 'took care off' last night. Pichu's eyes burned with tears of hatred and sadness. "Those…those…HUMANS did that! They took away my Dad, my Mom, My brothers and sisters, and they act like it was only a game! I'll never for give humans for what they did to me!"

One Year Later… 

The young Pichu had finally evolved into a Pikachu, and his hatred for humans burned even hotter. It was taking a late night stroll through the forest when he saw two young humans. They looked around sixteen years old, one was a boy and had blue hair and the other was a girl with long red hair. They were both wearing white and black uniforms with a large 'R' one their chests. "What kind of Pokemon did the boss say he wanted Jess?" the boy said scratching his forehead trying to remember his orders. "James you moron! It doesn't matter as long as it has spunk!"Just then the Pikachu jumped at James and bit down on his arm, James screamed and began to jump around screaming, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!" The girl then grabbed the Pikachu and pumped a needle full of sedative into it's back. Pikachu's vision began to blur and he slowly past out. 

When the Pikachu came to, he saw an old man in a white coat and a man in his late twenties with a red and gray jacket and a red Pokemon League Ball cap. "The Mew genes seem to have gone into dormancy in this specimen, Master Ketchum." The old man said to the younger man. The younger man shook his head; "Well, just have to try the cloning process then. At least this one lived through the experiment. Have Jessie and James dispose of it where they found it. And don't call me that name. My name is Giovanni. Red Ketchum is dead." The old man nodded and then sprayed a strange gas in to Pikachu's cage and it passed out again. 

When Pikachu opened his eyes he saw Jessie and James standing over him arguing over who will 'do it'. Pikachu jumped to his feet and thunder shocked the two. He looked them over and saw they were on the ground smoking. He then ran into the forest, his burning hatred for humans burning even hotter.

One and a half years later… 

Pikachu had been captured by another human in a lab coat, and already didn't like being in a pokeball one bit. Then one day he was finally let out of the pokeball and saw a wide-eyed boy in pajamas staring at him. To say he was a little uncomfortable was an understatement. Then the boy put him in a bear hug. Pikachu was now angry. Pikachu let out a thundershock, but for some reason something inside him made him hold back.

A few hours later, Pikachu found himself being drug by the boy who was now fully dressed in a blue and white jacket, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a red Pokemon League ball cap.Then all of the sudden, the boy stopped and stared at another pokemon, a Pidgy to be exact. "Alright Pikachu! I choose you!" the boy yelled as Pikachu cocked an eyebrow at him. Pikachu then climbed up a tree and smiled at him. The boy growled and yelled at him but Pikachu just laughed at him. "Alright, I'll just catch that Pidgy myself, with out your help!" The boy then took his backpack and began to tiptoe toward the pokemon. Then the Pidgy looked up at him with a look that said, "I have never seen anyone as stupid as you." And then began to take flight." The boy then dove at it but missed and plowed the ground. Pikachu laughed till he almost fell out of the tree. Then the boy looked around and thought he saw the Pidgy, and threw a rock at it. The pokemon looked up at him with tears in its eyes. Turned out it was a spearow. The spearow then dove at Ash but missed. Then it saw Pikachu. It attacked him and knocked him out of the tree.The boy then knocked the spearow off of Pikachu and picked up the injured pokemon. "Hang on Pikachu, I'll get you help."The boy then started running toward the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Then he heard a sound behind him. He looked back and with his trademark yell, "WAAAA!!!!" he ran faster from the army of spearows. The boy then saw he couldn't get a way so he dived into a large river running along the road. 

The next thing ether knew, they were pulled onto a large rock, and a young girl with large green-blue eyes and orangey red hair. She was wearing a yellow baby t-shirt, blue jean short-shorts with suspenders. She then proceeded to smack the boy across the face. "How could you treat your Pokemon that way?" the girl yelled while looking at the out-of-it Pikachu. "I didn't hurt it and I'm trying to get it help!" the boy then eyed her bike. He then picked up Pikachu and put him in the basket and then climbed on and started to leave on the bike, "I'm sorry, but I need to borrow this. I'll bring it back someday!" before the girl could protest he was gone. The Boy peddled as fast as he could but then he hit a rock and they both went flying. The boy tried to get up but couldn't he just lay there, and stared into Pikachu's week eyes. Pikachu couldn't figure this kid out. Every human he ever met tried to hurt him in some way, but this 'Ash' was different. He was honestly trying to help him, and all Pikachu has done to him was cause him problems. Then they both heard the spearows coming back and Ash looked up and saw them making a beeline for Pikachu. He then got to his feet and spread out his arms protecting Pikachu, "I AM ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN, AND I AM GOING TO BE THE WORLD'S GREATEST POKEMON MASTER!! THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LET YOU HURT MY PIKACHU, AND SOMEDAY I WILL CATCH YOU ALL!!" Ash yelled as he tightly closed his eyes waiting for the pain then he felt something climbing up his leg, then his back. Pikachu use the last of his strength as he jumped from Ash's shoulder and gave the spearows the most massive thundershock he could, and it was overkill. Ash and Pikachu then fell back to the ground and smiled at each other. Pikachu then decided his name for this human, 'Pikapi', which in his language ment 'brother'. 

Two weeks ago… 

_ _

Pikachu proudly stood on the field in front of Ash. Lance's Dragonite had tried several physical attacks but Pikachu was way to fast for the bulky pokemon. Dragonite then began to send out thunder attacks. Pikachu smiled and thought, 'One big Ultra Shock, and Pikapi's dream will come true!" then Pikachu began to power up for one of the most powerful attacks in Pokemon history. The Dragonite foolishly tried thunder attacks, that only gave pikachu that much more power. Pikachu then absorbed the bubble then it felt like his cheeks were on fire, "ASH! SOMETHING…WRONG!!!! HELP ME!!! H-HELP ME!!!" Then an excruciating pain felled his cheeks, and it all went dark. 

The next thing Pikachu knew, he was in Ash's arms. He had never felt so weak. Pikachu looked up at Ash and saw tears running down his face. Pikachu said the only thing that came to mind. "D-Did… I… g-get… 'um?" Ash smiled "Yeah, you got 'um. we won!" Pikachu started crying too, "Looks… l-l-like you… d-don't need… m-me anymore." Ash almost lost control,"No Pikachu, I still need you! You're my best friend, my partner! You can't leave me!!"Pikachu smiled happily, "N-Na… That's… M-M-Misty's… job now, a-and I'll never leave… y-y-you. I'll be… r-right there." Pikachu said as he nudged Ash's chest right above his heart, Leaving behind some of the blood he had been shedding on Ash's shirt. Pikachu then looked back into Ash's eyes, "Thank you. Be-before I met…y-y-you, I-I-I hated… humans… b-because t-t-they… killed my… f-f-family and t-t-they… hurt me… but then… you, M-M-Misty… Brock… Tracy… and little Togapi… you became my Family… A-A-Ash… You're not… my master… and you're not… my best friend… you're…l-like m-m-m-my… brother"

Then it went dark and Pikachu thought it was the last time.

_Present Day… _

Pikachu began to stir in his little bed. His cheeks still hurt. He could feel wires attached to them, he was too weak to completely open his eyes. "PIKACHU! YOUR AWAKE!" said a familiar voice. Pikachu looked over and saw Misty setting beside his bed with a smile on her face and uncharacteristic sad looking eyes. "Cha? Pika pikapi?" {Misty? Where's Ash?} Misty was at a loss for words, "Um, he's gone to get something to eat." Pikachu smiled then noticed Misty had her hair out of the usual sideways ponytail, "Pika, pi, Pikachu Pika pi ka, pikapi pikachu…." {By the way, I see you have your hair down, Ash always liked your hair down…} Pikachu then passed back out. Misty then cried into her hands, "How can I tell Pikachu we left Ash with Team Rocket?" 

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

__

C. Cowboy: All I can say is more's on the way!

_ _


	2. The Summoning

C

C. Cowboy: Well, here goes the first chapter!This takes place about a year after the prologue and A LOT has changed.I won't spoil anything, though. Just read, review, and enjoy! Note: it starts off looking kindda bad, but it will get better as the story goes on.

_Chapter 1: The Summoning_

_One year later…_

_ _

_Indigo City_

_ _

Giovanni set at his desk studying paper work when his secretary opened his door, "Sir, your son is here as ordered." Giovanni looked up and nodded for her to send him in. the secretary left and a moment later a young man walked in, he was wearing black jeans, biker type boots, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket with a large red R on the back. He was around 5'5" and had long black hair that came down to his shoulders tied back in a ponytail with a blue hair band. One would not believe this was the same young man who won the Indigo Tournament a year ago. "You called dad?" he said staring at his father with his cold, unemotional chocolate eyes. "Yes, Adrian, seems there is a rebel group at Cerulean City. I would like you to go with Amanda and Crystal and 'take care' of the problem. I want Cerulean City burnt off the map." Ash bit his lip, but spoke up anyway, "But Dad! There are people there that have nothing to do with it!" Giovanni stood up and glared down at his son, "Don't forget what's at stake here! I spared your friends a year ago, but if you question me again; I'll send every rocket I have after them!" Ash dropped his head and turned around to leave, "Yes, sir." 

Ash walked back to his room, and looked at himself in the mirror. He then took the hair band out and looked at the name embroidered on it, _Misty_. 

FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ash was setting on the couch resting from a hard day of training his Pokemon for the tournament in a few weeks. He looked down at his side and saw Pikachu fast asleep holding an equally out of it Togapi. It seems that when he and Misty got together Pikachu and Togapi seemed to get closer as well. Then a brush hitting him in the chest interrupted his thoughts. "Wa?" Ash yelled in surprise as Misty set down on the floor in front of him, "Come on, Mr. Pokemon Master! Brush my hair!" Ash shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, I guess so." Ash then gently removed the hair band from Misty's sideways ponytail and Ash looked at it for a second, "Hey, Misty? Why does this thing have your name on it?" Misty looked around at him, "Oh that? You see, my sisters used to steal everything from me so I had to put my name on everything I wanted to keep!"  A few weeks later… 

Ash walked out of the back. Brock was still out, and Pikachu showed no change. He looked at Gary and started a conversation when a brick flew through the window. Ash picked it up and saw something wrapped around it. He looked at it and all the color left his face. There was a note with directions to an old warehouse. But what scared him was the fact that what attached the note to the brick was Misty's hair band. "He has her." Ash then grabbed his belt and started out the door. "ASH WHERE ARE YOU GOING?? CALL OFFICER JENNY FIRST!!!" Ash just looked at him, "No time, one way or another this ends tonight." Ash then dashed out the door strait towards the warehouse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

END OF FLASHBACK 

_ _

"I was right about one thing though," Ash said to himself, "My life did anyway."

Shamouti Island 

Prof. Ivy, Misty and the others took Pikachu to the doctor who specializes in electric type pokemon, but something went wrong. The doctor Mitch tried transplanting new electric sacks into Pikachu four times, but every time Pikachu's body rejected the transplant. The doctor gave the poor thing at the most month of life left. Misty rarely left his side. Pikachu was a pitiful sight: most of his fur had fallen out and he looked like he was nothing but skin on bones. Six wires attached to each of his swiveled cheeks were the only things keeping him alive.Misty set there, as usual, cried herself a sleep on Pikachu's bedside. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around and at the clock, it said 2:30 A.M. "Too early," Misty groined as she rubbed her eyes, "You OK Pikapal?" She then started to panic as she saw that Pikachu's bed was empty, "PIKACHU???" She jumped to her feet and looked around franticly, "Don't worry Mist! He's with me!" Misty's heart stopped as she slowly turned around and saw Ash standing there with his trademark lopsided grin on his face. "Looking for him?" Ash said looking down at a health Pikachu with a large smile on his face too, but something was different: He was a little taller and his fur had a bright, almost golden shine to it. Misty dove into Ash's open arms and cried into his chest. Then she heard a voice, _Misty. Misty dear, time to get up. _

_ _

Next thing Misty knew she was back in her chair by Pikachu's bed. She looked up and saw Mrs. Ketchum smiling at her. Most of Mrs. Ketchum's injuries had completely healed. All that was left were two scars, one on her cheek and one on her forehead, and the fact she was now in a wheelchair. Despite that she was in her usual high spirits. "Dreaming about Ash again?"Misty just looked down trying to hide her blush, "H-How'd you guess?" Mrs. Ketchum winked "I heard you say Ash's name in your sleep." Misty looked over at Pikachu, "I wish he was here." Mrs. K. put a hand on her shoulder, "Me too, but you know Ash, he'll find a way back to us. All we can do is pray he finds it soon." Misty nodded and robbed Pikachu's head. "How is he?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, "Misty let a tear slid down her cheek, "He keeps getting weaker and weaker. The Doctor said that there was something weird in his DNA that kept him from taking the implants." Mrs. Ketchum wheeled herself to the side of Pikachu's bed, "I'll stay with him a while, you need some fresh air. Go take a walk. Get your mind off things. And don't worry if just do our best it will all work out in the end!" Misty let out a laugh, "Ya know, I always wondered where Ash got that!" 

Misty walked out side and let the breeze flow through her shoulder length hair. She smiled as she thought about how Pikachu said that Ash liked it when her hair was down. Then a voice boomed in the back of her head, _Misty… _Misty looked around, "W-w-who said that?" _Misty, the time of destiny is here! _"The what? Who are you?" Misty asked a little unnerved, _Come to Fire Island and find out. I look forward to finally meeting you face to face!_

TO BE CONTINUED… 

_ _

C. Cowboy: What ya think? Who called Misty? (A*MON don't spill it!) Anyway, go ahead and review and remember Flaming will only bring you embarrassment. Until next time!

__


	3. The Guardian Of The Sky

C

C. Cowboy: Well here's another chapter, in this one another key player will show up, and also Giovanni will start the ball rolling on his master plan. R&R!

CHAPTER 2: GUARDIAN OF THE SKY

Misty returned to her room and got changed and headed down to the harbor. there she saw who she was looking for, "HEY MELODY!" Melody looked up and saw Misty walking toward her, "Hey Misty, what's up?" Misty smiled at her, "is there anyway you can give me a ride to Fire Island?" Melody looked puzzled at her, "Sure, why?" Misty looked away 'She'll think I've gone off the deep end if tell her why I want to go there.' "I just need to get a change of scenery, that's all!" Misty said with an unconvincing smile on her face. Melody just smirked at her, "Let me guess, 'a weird voice called you to the island and saying something about a 'Time Of Destiny'." Misty looked at her in shock, "W-W-What? How did you know?" Melody just smiled and pulled her toward her boat, "I'll tell you on the way!"

Meanwhile in Indigo City… 

Ash looked out his balcony and watched his father's jet take off toward who knows where. Once he was sure the cost was clear, he called out Lugia, _You summoned me, Master? _Lugia said to Ash's mind, "I need you to take this message to Richie in Cerulean City, along with this. Ash then handed the Mighty Pokemon a duffle bag, then he wrote a note, 

_Richie,_

_A group sent by dad is going to be on the way to Cerulean, I'm am force to be the leader._

_Listen I have an idea, but I need surprise so stay with a small group, and have everyone else evacuate._

_I know you might not trust, me but right now it might be your only choice._

_Ash_

_ _

Ash handed Lugia the note and the bag and he took off with out another word. Ash then turned and headed back to his bedroom, "I hope Mist can forgive me…"

Misty couldn't believe her ears, Melody had told her exactly what Slowking told her, "Ash is no longer the only chosen one. There is another, whom will be summoned by the guardian of the sky. The other Chosen One will be firmly connected to the first chosen. Once the two chosen are reunited and began acting as one, then the world will be saved, IF it last that long."

Melody said as soon as he said the other chosen one had a connection to Ash, she knew it had to be Misty. 

Misty and Melody finally arrived at Fire Island. Melody stopped in front of the boat, "Melody, Aren't you coming?" Misty asked a little nervous. Melody shook her head, "He called you, not me!" Misty nodded weakly and turned and started up the stone steps. She finally reached the alter and held her breath. Then she heard a voice in the back of her mind, _Welcome, my friend. I have looked forward to meeting you in person! _Misty looked up and saw a large Bird-like Pokemon land in front of her. It's feathers were red, yellow, and green. It had several bright yellow feathers on it's head and tail that resembled a Aztec headdress, he glared caringly at Misty with bright fiery red eyes, _Greetings, I'm am called Ho-oh, The Guardian of the air and skies._

_ _

Seafoam Island…

Giovanni walked beside a man in a long white lab coat. "How is _Project Titans_ coming along?" Giovanni asked, "All is going according to plan, sir." They then walked over a walkway overlooking hundreds of tubes, like the one that was used in the creation of Mewtwo, "We have successfully installed a chip in all of their minds. They will obey you, if they don't the chip will self-destruct and dispose of the failure. We learned our lesson from the original." Giovanni smiled, "Excellent, It looks like I won't need Adrian's training skills after all, I'll have Crystal 'take care' of him once we have met quota. Speaking of which, what is our roster so far?" The scientist smiled "We have one hundred fifty thousand, as of five minutes ago. We expect that number will increase by one hundred and twenty-five percent by the end of the week." Giovanni smiled, "nothing can stand in my way now!" __

TO BE CONTINUED…

C.COWBOY: what do you think? What does Giovanni have inside those tubes? Now that Giovanni has decided he doesn't need Ash after all, can Misty and the others save Ash now that she has the help of Ho-oh? Or will an unlikely hero save him? And what will happen once Ash reaches Cerulean City with his group of rockets? Find out next time! TTFN! 

__


	4. New Orders

C. Cowboy: Howdy! Here goes another chapter! I'm changing gears a little bit, this one will tell how Crystal became the Hand Of Fate. She's not such a sadistic b**** as everyone thinks, this one gives hints telling why. Lets just say Ash wasn't the first person Giovanni used loved ones as weaknesses. It will also have a few hints about the prequel trilogy I'm working on, as well. 

Note: this chapter is mostly flashbacks 

CHAPTER 3: NEW ORDERS 

_ _

"Red…" Giovanni looked up from his bed, "WHO'S THERE?" Giovanni yelled angrily. "Red…" Giovanni got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror but he only saw a young man with a red ball cap, blue jeans, and a red and brown letterman jacket with a pokeball on one side and the name _Red Ketchum _on the other. Giovanni stepped back in fear and surprise then he bumped into someone. He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise, "R-ROCKY?" before him stood a beautiful young woman with bright, caring green eyes, and long brown hair, "What's happened to you, Red?" 

Giovanni then jumped in his bed, "Where did THAT come from?" He asked himself realizing it was a dream. He then looked at the clock and realized he'd only been back in Indigo for only six hours. He set on the edge of the bed and opened the drawer and pulled out a picture of the young man he saw in the dream, and a beautiful yet tomboyish girl with short brown hair and bright green eyes in his arms. A small tear formed in his eye as he remembered a day several years ago, one he would never forget.

FLASH BACK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WON'T GO AFTER HER????" Yelled Pokemon Master and at the time leader of the Elite Four, Red Ketchum. "Calm down, Red, you know better then all of us that the Elite Four don't make deals with terrorists!" Lance, Fellow Master and Red's best friend said trying to calm him down. Red finally got frustrated and left his seat and went for the door, "Don't do anything foolish, young one!" Hagetha, the oldest of the Elite Four said as Red left the room and slammed the door behind him. 

Red walked down towards the exit when he heard someone behind him, He turned and saw his former rival turned close friend, Daria Flame, Red's former traveling companion, Sammy Oak, and Red's ten-year-old son, Mitch. "Red, what's happened, what's wrong?" Red looked sadly at his friend before speaking up, "The Dark Empire has kidnapped Rocky. I guess they thought they could get the Elite out of the way by kidnapping my wife!" Red said while punching the wall. Daria covered her mouth with her hand Sammy looked concerned and said, "What are the others going to do?" Red looked even angrier, "The _Great Elite Four_ are going to do nothing but set in their little office with their fingers up their butts!" Daria looked shocked, "Then…what are you going to do?" "Look after Mitch for me." Then he turned to leave, "I'm going to make them pay. And the elite four, make that three, better hope they never see me ever again."

END OF FLASHBACK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Giovanni continued to stare at the picture, "I'll make the whole world pay…" He then got up and started getting dressed. Around a few hours later, Ash, Amanda, and Crystal were about board the jet for Cerulean City along with a large group of rockets. "Crystal." Giovanni said coldly, "Change of plans, you're not going with the others. I need to talk to you in my office. The rest of you good luck." Crystal smiled from beneath her 'Hand Of Fate' mask, she just knew that he was going to talk to her about her and Ash's wedding, little did she know that she was right, in a way. Apart of her that she had learned to fight down was also now starting to fight back, it was telling her this was wrong, and that Ash would never love her the way she wanted him to. But she then began to remember the night before she left for her pokemon journey…

_ANOTHER _FLASH BACK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Crystal set on a cliff overlooking a large valley less then a mile away Pallet Town, it was midnight, but she didn't care. She was too excited to sleep. Then she heard a voice behind her "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Crystal spun around and saw a boy in a blue jacket and a red pokemon league ball cap, "Ash? What are you doing up?" Ash smiled at her, "I can't wait to start Pokemon training anymore then you, Crys, and what ever happened to _Ashwy_?" Crystal smiled and realized that was the first time n many years she hasn't called Ash her favorite pet name for her long time best friend. Ash looked very nervous, as he rubbed the back of his head, "Hey Crystal, I was just… um… wondering… um… would you maybe be interested in… um… maybe… well… traveling with me?" Ash then turned a way blushing. Crystal smiled holding back the urge to jump up and down. She then decided to make him sweat a little, "First off, Ashwy, I'd like to apologize for how I have gotten a little jealous, before and… I have a feeling that it ain't over yet, and to say sorry for making you look bad when I get all the badges before you right in front of your eyes!" Ash's eyes went wide, "You mean that's a yes!" Crystal giggle and nodded, Ash turned his hat around backwards and made a peace sign. Crystal then decided this is as good a time as she'll ever get, "And just in case something happens we don't get to travel together I'd like to tell you somethin'!" Ash looked at curiously, "Ash, I… I…aw, I'll just show you!" Crystal the jumped to her feet and gave Ash a quick peck on the lips before he could react. Ash just stood there in shock for about half a minute, then he let out a faint "Wa…" before he fell backwards. Ash continued to stare at Crystal, and she winked at him, "we have to pick up our starting Pokemon at seven o'clock in the morning so meet me at the entrance of Viridian Forest at eight thirty! See ya then Ashwy!" Crystal said before she left Ash to his thoughts.

Crystal got her Pokemon right on time and was right their waiting, and she waited, and waited, and waited. She finally gave up waiting at ten thirty and walked into the forest trying to salvage what's left of her shattered heart. 

END OF FLASHBACK

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She walked into Giovanni's office, "You called me sir!" Crystal said using her Hand Of Fate voice. "Yes, my dear, come in."Crystal walked in and removed her mask. Giovanni stared coldly at her, "There has been a change of plans. Adrian has out lived his usefulness, and he has yet to completely come over to our side. Your next mission is to kill him." Crystal began to shake her head as tears formed in her eyes, "No! I-I… can't! We're supposed to get married! I can't… won't kill him! I Love him too…" before she could finish the sentence Giovanni slapped her in the face knocking her to the ground. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! DON'T FORGET I STILL HAVE YOU PARENTS! SO YOU'LL HAVE TO DECIDE! YOUR PARENTS OR YOUR WANNA-BE BOYFRIEND!" Crystal looked up into his hate filled eyes and got back to her feet, and put on her mask hoping it would hid her bruised and tearstained face. She then turned to leave the room, "Y-yes… sir."

TO BE CONTINUED…

C.COWBOY: Well, what did ya think, will Crystal do as ordered or will she do the right thing? Does Giovanni really have her parents? Find out soon! Bye-bye for now! 


	5. The Assassination

C. Cowboy: Howdy! Yet Another plot twist in this one! The REALLY baddie will be revealed in this one and also what's in the tubes will be _Indirectly _revealed. The real Time of Destiny draws closer with ever chapter, it will only get hotter from here on in, enjoy the ride! R&R! 

CHAPTER 4: The Assassination 

_You know… some consider it rude to stare. _Ho-oh said to a bewildered Misty. Misty shook her head and smiled, "I'm sorry." Ho-oh then walked around her looking at her. _I believe you'll do nicely. Your bond to the other chosen is very strong. Perhaps… the time of destiny won't cost us the world. _Misty looked curious at the bird, "What IS this Time of Destiny?" Ho-oh took to the air and landed back on the alter; _your beloved's father is about to make a grave mistake. He will unleash a Pokemon that was never ment to be released. Only a large amount of psychic energy could reawaken it, and he has somehow found it. It will be up to the two of you together with the gold and silver guardians to unite a force strong enough to stop it. _Misty looked at her feet unnerved, "W-what the Pokemon?" _It has no real physical form; it is everywhere, yet it is nowhere. It can only live by absorbing other living creatures. Only when it absorbs someone or something that is the only time it can be truly touched. It is called… Missingno._ Misty looked even more confused, "I-I've never heard of it." Ho-oh chuckled, _I thought as much, it was many, many years ago, it took my and Lugia's master, Lord Zeon's life to imprison the monster. Now it is up to you, chosen ones to finish the job lord Zeon could not. This time the power of one… is not enough. _Misty looked down sadly, "First we have to find Ash."_ Do not worry, child, _Ho-oh said, _He will find you. _

_ _

Ash set quietly on the plane when her heard three familiar voices. "Jessie, James, Meowth!" Jessie looked up at young man setting in front of her, "Do I know you?" She asked with stars in her eyes, "I wish I did!" James growled and Meowth and Ash laughed, "Jessie, don't you recognize me? It's me, Ash! You know the _Twerp_!" Both of them looked up in surprise, "TWERP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???" "My father is forcing me to be here." Jessie and James' faces went pale. "Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE THE BOSS'S SON?????" Ash laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Jessie smirked, "Bet your lil' girlfriend loves your new biker look! The long hair's a really nice touch!" Ash looked down a his clothing and at his ponytail, "You mean Misty? I… I haven't seen her in over a year." The three almost fell out of their seats. "That's kindda the I'm stuck here." Ash then told the trio about how Crystal and his father almost killed his mom and Pikachu and then threatened Misty if he didn't join up.

A few hours later, they arrived outside Cerulean City and Ash slowly led the group into the city. He smiled when he saw that Richie had listened to them. In the center of town waited fifteen rebels, led by Richie, other then those the city was abandoned. Ash walked out and looked at the rebels when Ritchie walked out. He still was almost an exact replica of the old Ash. "Surrender your leader, and I'll let the rest of you go free." Ash said coldly causing Jessie, James, and Meowth to almost have a stroke. Richie looked him in the eye, "I'm the leader, you traitor!" Ash gritted his teeth, "Surrender, or pay the price!" Richie laughed, "What ya going to do?" Ash smiled but prayed he listened to his letter, "This." Ash then pulled a gun and shot Richie square in the chest making him fall flat on his back. Ash then held his breath and walked over to Richie's body and knelt down beside him. He then felt his chest and felt the bullet proof vest and saw Richie smirk a little, "That… hurt like… hell…" Richie whispered as Ash pretended to check to see if he was breathing. Ash then got back to his feet, "He's dead. Everyone back to the plane, we've made our point." The rockets nodded, except Jessie and James who were staring at him like he was a total blank stranger. Amanda looked at him, "Dang, why did you have to go and do that? I was looking forward to some good destruction!" Ash looked at her with disgust and got back on the plane. Once the plane was clear out of the area, Ritchie then got back to his feet, laughing historically, "Who would have thought Ash's plan would work!" Then Ritchie's girlfriend Lily walked up to him and hugged him, "Like once he breaks out of Team Rocket, Misty, will, like, go off the, like, deep end! He has really, like, started looking good!!" Richie looked at her jealously, then smiled, "Since I'm supposed to be dead, What do you think about going for a visit?" 

A few hours later, Ash had returned to his balcony and was watching the sunset, he never heard someone sneak in behind him. Crystal was slowly and quietly walking toward Ash's back, 'I have to do this. For Mom and Dad, I have to do this.' She kept telling herself. She then heard Ash mutter something, "Misty" She then closed her eyes and pulled her knife back, "Forgive me Ash…" 

The next morning, back on Shamouti, Misty and Melody finally returned to Melody's house, where they were all staying. They walked in and Misty was all smiles, she didn't notice the serious looks one everyone's faces, "You'll never believe what happened to me last…" Mrs. Ketchum cut off Misty's happy statement by handing her the morning's paper, "Misty, dear, you might want to read this." Misty looked at the paper and her smile faded along with all the color from her face. "I-It… can't… b-be…" She muttered before she fainted. The paper's top story read this:

_ADRIAN 'ASH' KETCHUM… ASSASSINATED!_

_ASSASSIN, RICHIE BLUE WAS ALSO KILLED TRING TO ESCAPE CERULEAN!_

_ _

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_ _

C. Cowboy: What did you think? Was Ash really Assassinated? It's kindda obvious who Gio is trying to pin it on. What's Misty gonna do once Richie reaches Shamouti Island? Find out next time! 

__________


	6. The Reunion

C. Cowboy: What can I say, I LOVE cliffhangers. Those things are sure-fire ways to get people to comeback even if the story sucks! Anyway, here's another chapter, R&R! 

Chapter 5: Reunion

Misty slowly opened her eyes and looked at Mrs. Ketchum setting next to her bed, "Mrs. Ketchum? I just had the worst dream. I dreamt that you told me Ash got… k-killed." Mrs. Ketchum's face dropped, "I'm sorry Misty, but it was no dream." Misty set up and looked at the ground. "You know, I should be used to it by now. This is the second time Ash died on me…" Misty said remembering the time Ash was thrown off a cliff by Mewtwo in Garnet City. Tears finally came as Mrs. Ketchum hugged her and they cried on each other's shoulder. Mrs. Ketchum and Misty finally came out to the kitchen where the others were waiting. Misty set down and Mrs. Ketchum rolled beside her. Then the door opened and Misty's sisters along with Richie holding Lily's hand. Misty jumped to her feet, "LILY! VILET! DAISY!" then her eyes narrowed and tears began to form, "Richie." Misty then dove at him swinging, "YOU! HE WAS YOUR FRIEND! AND YOU KILLED HIM! YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! YOU…" Misty yelled tears streaming down her face. She couldn't form any more words as Brock, Gary, and Melody fought to restrain her. "Misty! What, like, are you talking about?" Daisy asked, "Haven't you heard?" Melody answered the question, "Ash has been killed, and the paper says it was him!" Melody said pointing at Richie. "I haven't seen him since yesterday!" Mrs. Ketchum then handed him the paper. Richie read the story. He looked up, "Why do I get the feeling that that Hand Of Fate person had something to do with it!" they watched the funeral Giovanni had for his son 'Adrian' on TV and they all decided to have a funeral for 'Ash'. 

That evening they all gathered around a large tree overlooking the crater where Ash battled His half Brother, Mitch and Amanda for the Crown of Zion over a year ago. They dug a hole in the ground at the base of the tree, and placed Ash's red and white Jacket Gary gave him inside. Melody softly played 'Amazing Grace' on her flute, when Misty finally broke down, "Ash! You promised! Y-you said you'd come back! Why? Why did you lie to me?" Misty cried as tears flowed down her face. 

Then, as if on que, someone walked up behind them and looked over their shoulders. Only Gary and Melody, who were facing that way, noticed him. Melody's eyes went wide and she dropped her flute and Gary's jaw dropped. They tried to say something but couldn't speak. Then he spoke up, "Hey guys! Why are ya putting my jacket in that there?" Brock without thinking looked over, "ASH! SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR THE DEAD, MAN! WERE TRYING TO MORN ASH!"

Then reality hit Brock and his eyes went wide for the first time as he stared at his old, thought dead, friend standing before him, "M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MIS-MISTY! YA-YOU MIGHT WANT TO LOOK O-OVER HERE!!!" Everyone then looked up except Misty. Misty's sisters along with Richie hit the ground in a dead faint. Mrs. Ketchum smiled wide and muttered, "I knew it!" Ash then got down next to the weeping Misty and smiled at her, "Hi Mist. I'm home." 

At the sound of his voice Misty's head shot up. She slowly turned it in his direction; almost afraid she was hearing things. Then she saw that lopsided smile, "A-Ash?" She asked. He just winked, "Did ya miss me?" in a second she had her arms around his neck crying on his shoulder, "ASH KETCHUM, DON'T EVER DO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Ash just rubbed the back of her head, "It ok, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Ash said soothing her. Misty looked up and their lips met for the first time in over a year. 

They all met in the living room as Melody's sister brought out tea. "So Ashy Boy how'd you get out of this one?" Gary said with a smirk. "Well," Ash said looking down at the black cloth bandaging his hand,

FLASHBACK…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ash was standing on his balcony watching the sunset; he had no idea someone was behind him fighting her own internal battle. He then uttered the only name on his mind, "Misty." He then heard a voice, "I… C-CAN'T… DO IT!!!!" Ash spun around and looked at the Hand of Fate standing before him staring at a knife, "I… can't do it." She said as she removed her masked to reveal a tear-stained face. "Kris?" Ash said easing toward her, "Ash, you… really… love her… don't you?" Ash looked at her solemnly and nodded a yes. "Then… go. Go to her!" Ash looked confused, "Listen Ash, Giovanni ordered me to kill you, but, I…I… Lo…care about you too much…" Ash then looked at her "Come with me." A tear ran down her face, "I can't Ash, he has my parents, t-that's why I let him make me into a monster. I won't let him do it to you. So go! NOW!" Ash then looked out the balcony, "What about you?" Crystal's eyes sparkled as she reached for Ash's jacket. "I have an idea that should give you some more time." Ash was confused but still handed her his jacket. Crystal then stabbed a hole into the jacket. "Give me your hand, this might sting a little." She then ran the blade of the knife across his palm. Ash winced in pain as she rubbed his blood all over the jacket. She then dressed his hand with her mask. "This won't slow him down long, but before you go… promise me something." Ash looked at her, "Please don't hate me for what he made me do." Ash then leaned forward and kissed her on cheek, "Good bye… old friend." 

Ash then released Lugia and climbed on his back, "Lugia take me to Misty!" Crystal watched him fly away with tears in her eyes.

END OF FLASHBACK…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's the story, "She's still a…" Misty said but was cut off by the door opening, Nurse Joy walked in with a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry, but you might want to come to the Pokemon Center, It's about your Pikachu…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Ash is back with the good guys now, but what's happening to Pikachu? In the next chapter, Giovanni's secret weapons will be unveiled. Won't spoil it though! So that's about it! TTFN! 


	7. Calm Before The Storm

C. Cowboy: I tell you guy, I really get a kick out of near crazed reviewers yellin' at me for my cliffhangers pushing them off the deep end. Just playin, nobody kill me. Because ya'all asked nicely and I don't want nobody goin' nuts (yet) I go ahead with the next chapter. This one's one of those tug at the heart strings type deals, it also contains a song, I'm not too sure who sings it other then me, (I sing by cassette tapes I get from music stores) I found this one a few years ago, it's called, _You gave me love, When nobody gave me a prayer,_ one of my favorites, I changed the words slightly, but if anyone can tell me who sings this let me know. Anyway here we go! R&R! 

CHAPTER 6: Calm Before The Storm

Ash made a mad dash for the pokemon center followed by everyone else. The doctor met him in the hall way, "You must be 'Pikapi' He's been asking for you." Ash looked sadly, "How… is he?" The doctor looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry, he hasn't got long." Ash nodded and walked back toward Pikachu's room. What he saw inside made his heart shatter. Pikachu lay in his bed; his once beautiful yellow coat was now mere patches of yellow fur scattered over his now bony body. He cheeks were even more swiveled then before with wires attached deep into his skin. His eyes were opened; his muscles no longer had the strength to hold his eyelids shut. His brown eyes, which once sparkled with life, were now glazed and weak. 

"Pikachu…" Ash muttered as at tear ran down his face. "P-Pikapi?" Pikachu muttered hoarsely. Ash went next to his bed, "I'm here buddy." Ash said gently rubbing Pikachu's head. "Pika pi kachu?" 'What did the doc say?' Ash looked at his feet, "He said… y-your going to just fine! You're going to make a full recovery!" Pikachu chuckled lightly, "Pi kachu chu." 'You're a terrible liar.' More tears escaped Ash's eyes as he gently squeezed Pikachu's paw. Pikachu then decided to change the subject, "Chu… pi ka pi." 'I've… missed you.' "I've Missed you, too, Buddy." Ash said tears still streaming down his face. 

_You gave me time, when no one gave me time of day._

_You looked deep inside while the rest of the world looked away._

_You smiled at me, when there were just frowns everywhere._

_You gave me love, when nobody gave me a prayer._

_ _

_That's why I call you brother, That's why I call you friend!_

_You touched my heart, and you touched my soul, and helped me start all over again._

_That's why I'll always love you, That's why I'll always care:_

_You gave me love, when nobody gave me a prayer._

_ _

Ash then felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder. He looked up and saw Misty smiling at him with tears in her eyes too. "Chaa." Pikachu muttered when he saw Misty from the corner of his eye. "Pika ka Pikapi pi pika, Chaa." 'Take care of Ash for me, Misty.' Misty couldn't form words, all she could do was nod a 'ok'. 

_You gave me laughter, after I cried all my tears._

_You heard my dreams, while the rest of the world closed its ears. _

_I looked in your eyes and I found the tenderness there!_

_You gave me love, when Nobody gave me a prayer._

_ _

_That's why I call you brother, That's why I call you friend!_

_You touched my heart, and you touched my soul, and helped me start all over again._

_That's why I'll always love you, That's why I'll always care:_

_You gave me love, when nobody gave me a prayer._

_ _

"I-I'm so sorry Ash." Misty finally said. Ash's only reply was he placed his hand on Misty's and squeezed.Pikachu then slowly closed his eyes. Ash reached over rubbed Pikachu's forehead. "Is he…" Misty Asked afraid of the answer, "No…" Ash said sadly, "He's still with us, for now. He's only sleeping now." Misty let out a sigh of relief. "I-I'm here… if you need me." Ash looked up at her, "Thanks, Mist."

_You gave me love… when nobody gave me… a prayer._

_ _

Meanwhile, in Indigo City, Giovanni stood with Amanda among several hundred cargo jets. "I'm letting you lead this attack on Shamouti, I don't think you will have any problems." They looked down and saw Mewtwo after Mewtwo walk onto their transports. Each of them had no emotion in their eyes. "I'm sending you with thirty-five hundred Mewtwo. I want no survivors. Take the ruins of Avalon at all cost." Giovanni said coldly. Amanda smiled and nodded. She then climbed on her transport. Giovanni smiled evilly, "I will finally have my revenge."

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: If you think this one was sad, just wait till the next one! In the next chapter, Ash's fighting spirit gets destroyed, Amanda arrives with a small army of Mewtwo. But the question is, will the two guardians plus Togapi's power be enough to stop them? and in the chapter after next the Gold Guardian will be revealed. He he he, in the word of Tsing Tsung from Mortal Kombat _IT HAS BEGUN!_ __

__


	8. What Are You Fighting For?

C

C. Cowboy: OK the start of this chapter is going to be kindda sad and the middle will look really bad for the good guys, but I'll guarantee you'll like the ending, and in this one of the two new Guardians will show up. Some of you might have seen this coming. Enough talk, lets get down to business! R&R! And do forgive me if some of this seems kindda weird, I wrote most of this at two o'clock in the morning 

_Chapter 7: What are you fighting for?_

"I'm really starting to worry about Ash." Misty said as she took a sip out of her tea. "If your Starter Pokemon was on it's last leg, you'd be depressed too!" Brock said, "Plus, Ash and Pikachu have a connection so strong that they almost can read each other's minds. I don't know how Pikachu dieing will affect Ash. He'll probably never be the same." Misty head dropped, "He hasn't left Pikachu's side, not to eat or to sleep!" Mrs. Ketchum added with worry in her voice. "I'll go and see if I can't talk to him." Misty said as she got up to leave.

Two days and Pikachu was still barely hanging on. Ash was about to get sick as well, but he would not leave Pikachu's side. If Ash would leave, the doctor didn't help to by saying he didn't think Pikachu wouldn't make to the next sunset. "Ash?" Misty asked as she walked into Pikachu's room at the Pokemon Center, Ash didn't even look up, he just continued to stare at his friend as if he was trying to memorize how he looked. "H-How is he?" Misty asked easing toward him. "He's fading, Misty. He's going to be gone soon, and it's… all my fault!" Ash shot out of nowhere. Misty stared at him in shock, "Ash, what are you talking about?" Ash looked at her with tears in his eyes, "It is Misty, It's my fault Pikachu is about to die! It's my fault Mom's in wheelchair for the rest of her life! It's all my fault! If I had just gave in and joined Team Rocket, none of this would happen! Don't you see? It's all my fault!" Misty grabbed both sides of his face and forced him to look her in the eyes, "Ash, you can't blame yourself for what happened! Think about if you did. Yes, Pikachu MIGHT be all right, and your Mom MIGHT be able to walk. But, You might not have been able to get away, and… I… d-don't think I could take not having you around."Tears once again flooded down both Ash and Misty's faces. She held Ash's head to her chest and let him cry. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Amanda held her hand to her forehead to block out the sun. She then looked back at the legions of Mewtwo's. She then raised her controller and spoke into it, "Shamouti City is a few miles east, let's hurry up and get this over with!" then the mass of Pokemon began to move toward the city.

Misty walked back into Melody's house as everyone looked up inquisitively. Misty frowned, "He blames himself for everything that's happened." Mrs. Ketchum wheeled over to Misty, "What do you mean?" "He thinks he's responsible for Pikachu… and you."Mrs. Ketchum started to say something when Ho-oh's voice boomed in everyone's heads; _A LARGE amount of Psychic power is approaching! You must all get ready! _Then a pokeball on Ash's belt began to shake then flew outside the door. Lugia appeared, then Ho-oh's ball flew from Misty's belt and Ho-oh appeared beside Lugia, _I do not know if we can stop them, but we will do our best. _Lugia said as he and Ho-oh flew toward the west. Gary and Brock shot after them and Misty started out the door, but stopped and turned toward Melody, "Get you sister and Mrs. Ketchum somewhere safe! I'm going to get Ash, if anyone can help, it's him!" Melody nodded and ran back in after Mrs. Ketchum and her sister, (I DO NOT remember her name!) 

Misty ran into the center and on to Pikachu's room, "ASH! SOMETHING BAD'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN! WE NEED YOUR HELP." All that was heard for a few moments was the sound of Pikachu's heart monitor. Then Ash finally spoke up, "Mist, I-I'm sorry, but I just can't leave him right now. He's hasn't… g-got long now." Misty started to argue but then saw Pikachu's face. He looked weak and in pain. She then raised his chin with her hand, and softly kissed him. She then started to leave but Ash grabbed her arm, "Promise me, Misty, promise you'll be careful, and that you'll come back." Misty nodded, "OK, Take care of him." Misty then ran out the door and Ash's attention turned back to Pikachu. He never noticed the small figure floating above his head. 

Misty arrived on a hill where Gary and Brock looked on in fear. She looked into her bag and saw Togapi still sound a sleep. She then finally looked at what they were looking at. She almost screamed in fear as she saw hundreds of Mewtwos. Gary's Entei and Brock's Onix lay on the ground beaten. Lugia and Ho-oh flew over the multitude and sent blasts and dodged the Mewtwo's returned fire. Finally Ho-oh and Lugia began to ware down and were taking hits. Finally several hundred psychic blasts hit the two mighty birds and the both fell to the ground unconscious with a sickening thud. 

A blast came from behind Misty and the others. Togapi levitated toward the Mewtwos, _That was my Mommy and Daddy's pokemon! _Togapi yelled at the monsters. Misty tried to reach for the egg like pokemon but it shot toward the army before she could even get close. Fueled by anger, Togapi began to shoot energy blast into the crowd, not even trying to dodge their attacks. 

Meanwhile back at the center…

Pikachu sighed a deep sigh and stopped breathing_ BEEEEEEEEPPPPPP _the heart monitor sounded and Nurse Joy came in and unhooked the monitors and life-support systems. She then placed the sheet over Pikachu's face and placed a sympathetic hand on Ash's shoulder. It didn't sink into Ash's mind what had happened, but once it did, Ash completely broke down. Tears flowed down his face as he leaned over the bed and laid his head on Pikachu's lifeless body. He cried for almost thirty minutes when he heard giggling. Ash looked up and saw a small pink pokemon with large blue eyes floating in the air. It giggled again and disappeared. Ash stood up and looked around, then he felt something on his shoulder, he looked over and saw the little pokemon, "Mew" it called as it smiled at him, _Why are you crying? _Ash looked surprised at it, "You're a psychic type?" Mew floated down and set down on Pikachu's bed, _What are you fighting for? _Ash looked at Mew with confusion written allover his face. _If you answer my question, I will give you a gift! _Mew said _What are you fighting for? I have been watching you, just as I watched your father as he was in a similar situation as you. Like you now, he had a chose, to hate or to forgive. He chose to hate. That ended up destroying his life and everything that made him the chosen one. _Ash stared at her, "What are you talking about?" _Let me simplify my question, what are you going to do now, Kill your father? _Ash stared at his feet, "I don't know yet." _If you do, What next? Let me tell you, you'll turn on the Dark Master, Amanda. THEN you'll turn on Crystal, the Hand Of Fate. Then you would think that your hunger for revenge would be complete, but it will only grow stronger. You will then turn on your family and your friends, even your beloved Misty. You will blame the whole world for your pain, and long to destroy everything just ease your pain. Now let me ask you again, what are you fighting for? _Ash thought about the question, "I have always wanted to be a Pokemon Master." _Why? _"I guess at first it was just my dream, but then I wanted to do it to impress someone." _Who? _Mew took to the air excitement building in her eyes. "I wanted to show My Father and Brother I could do it, and then, I wanted Misty and I guess I also kindda like to help people." _BINGO! AND WE HAVE A WINNER! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LET ME DOWN! _Ash scratched his head, "Um what?" _I am the supreme guardian of the Pokemon of the world. I had to test you to make sure you were truly a chosen one. Years ago I thought your father was, and… I made… some mistakes. But after these years! I knew you were the one! Now if I'm not mistaken, I believe I owe you a gift! _

_ _

Togapi sent a blast into the mass of Mewtwo, but barely made it through the front line. It was becoming obvious Togapi was starting to ware down. The reddish blue energy was starting to subside and sweet was coming by the gallons, but the little Pokemon refused to say die. Misty watched in terror as almost all the Mewtwos powered up for an attack. Togapi raised a shield but it was not enough to block an attack of that size. The blast hit and caused a massive explosion. Through the smoke a small object fell from the smoke and hit the ground with a terrible crunch. Misty and the others ran out to the little pokemon. Misty picked up the injured egg. Blood ran down its shell from a large crack. "Togi…t-togi…" 'Mommy…I-I'm sorry…'

Misty held her Pokemon tight when she heard motion she looked up and saw Amanda and a Mewtwo. "That little thing is very powerful. It took down over half our forces by itself." Amanda smirked, "Now it's time to… Dang it!" Amanda jerked at her skirt, "Where'd all this static electricity come from!" then Misty noticed her hair and small rocks around her floating with static electricity. The sun had also disappeared behind a storm cloud. "Never mind, go ahead and kill them now Mewtwo!" Mewtwo nodded and pointed a hand at Misty. The hand started to glow and Misty closed her eyes tight waiting for pain. Then the Mewtwo looked up in fear and raised a psychic shield. Then a gigantic thunderbolt shot through the shield like it was nothing but a bubble. It hit the Mewtwo dead in the chest and sent it flying backwards fifty feet, dead before it hit the ground. They all gasped and as they saw where the blast came from. 

Ash stood there with a smirk on his face, and beside him was a two-foot tall figure. Its golden fur shimmered as if every hair was 24 karat, blue electricity was running up and down its muscular body. It's scarlet cheeks swelled with electricity. It electric blue eyes shimmered with life. It walked forward and made a battle pose, "Pikachu, pika ka kachu?" 'OK, who else wants a piece?'

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: What did you think? Pikachu isn't gonna die after all! And now he's about to fight the Mewtwos and he is NOT a happy camper. Just how powerful has Pikachu become? And how did he become so powerful? Well one thing about the next chapter: LADIES AND GENTLE MEN, LETS GET READY TO RUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE!!!!!! 

________


	9. Level 400+

C. Cowboy: Two chapters in one day! What can I say I am good! Anyway, on request I have another song in this one, Garth Brooks' Standing Outside The Fire. I was going to use the song I used in the first T.O.D., The Touch, but I thought I'd save it for the last big fight. Anyway, let the battle between one super-charged Pikachu and several hundred Mewtwos began. 

CHAPTER 8: LEVEL 400+ 

Amanda stared at the duo that was SAPPOSED to be dead. "So Crystal's weaker then I thought!" Amanda said as she signaled for twelve Mewtwos to come forward and attack them, in a second twelve down several hundred to go. Amanda as well as everyone else stared in shock. Ash looked down at his friend, "Alright Pikachu, stop playing around and lets get this over with!" Pikachu looked up at Ash disappointedly and nodded. Pikachu then jumped right in the middle of the Mewtwos, "What level is that thing?" Amanda asked staring at Pikachu making mincemeat out of the Mewtwos. Amanda grabbed her Pokedex and scanned Pikachu, "Scan the level." Amanda ordered the Pokedex, Scanning Said the dex's computerized voice. Then all of the sudden it started to yell, OVER LOAD OVER LOAD Then the Pokedex went dead and started to smoke. Amanda's eyes went wider, "MY POKEDEX WILL SCAN UP TO LEVEL 400! THAT THING CAN'T BE THAT POWERFUL, THE MEWTWOS ARE ONLY AROUND 200!!" 

Pikachu cheeks began to glow as it sent out a massive Ultra Shock blast obliterating fifty Mewtwos that couldn't get out of the way. "I thought Pikachu had to power up before he cold use that attack!" Brock said watching the one sided battle. Ash smiled, "Not when that's his weakest move now." 

_We call them cool,_

_Those Hearts that have no scars to show,_

_The ones that never do let go, _

_And risk the tables being turned._

_ _

Pikachu continued blasting Mewtwos when they finally had him surrounded and around twenty-five attacked with Psychic causing a large explosion and a large amount of smoke.

We call them fools 

_Who have to dance with in the flame,_

_Who chance the sorrow and the shame,_

_That always comes with getting burned._

When the smoke cleared Pikachu didn't have a scratch on him. He looked up at the fear stricken Mewtwos and yawned, "Pika pi chu? Pika kachu, pi pika!" 'Was that your best shot? Do that again, that tickled!' Ash then called out, "PIKACHU ULTRA BOLT!!!" Pikachu nodded and jumped into the air. 

_ _

But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire 'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire! 

Pikachu then rolled in a ball and started to spin in mid-air. Lightning began to strike and form a electric bubble around his body. Then he absorbed the bubble and then aimed it at the ground and shot it out. The blast hit the ground and caused an explosion that took out over a hundred Mewtwos. 

_We call them strong,_

_Those who can face this world alone_

_Those who seem to get by on their own,_

_Those who will never take the fall._

_ _

"This can't be happening!" Amanda screamed watching the so call _Invincible Army _being laid to waste by one little Pikachu. Brock and Gary began to cheer wildly as Pikachu wiped out even more Mewtwos with out them even ruffling up his fur. 

_ _

_We call them weak,_

_Those who are unable to resist,_

_The slightest chance love might exist,_

_And for that forsake it all_

_ _

"ALRIGHT PIKACHU, LETS END THIS! OMEGA SHOCK!!!" Ash yelled as Amanda went white as a sheet. 

They're so hell bent on giving 

_Walking a wire,_

_Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire._

_ _

Pikachu then tightly closed his eyes and the ground began to tremble. Mewtwos began to step back, too scared to run. 

_Standing outside the fire!_

_Standing out side the fire!_ __

Life is not tried, it is merely survived 

_If you're standing outside the fire!_

_ _

The ground began to break and electricity and sparks began to shoot from the holes.

There's this love that is burning deep in my soul! 

_Constantly yearning to get out of control!_

_Wanting to fly, higher and higher!_

_I can't abide standing outside the fire!_

_ _

Then Pikachu jumped into the air and spread out his arms and legs as the whole field where the Mewtwo was engulfed in a gigantic lightning bolt that blinded the ones watching from the hill. 

_ _

_Standing outside the fire!_

_Standing out side the fire!_ __

Life is not tried, it is merely survived 

_If you're standing outside the fire!_

_ _

Once the dust settled the only motion was Pikachu running back to Ash. Pikachu jumped to Ash's side and hissed at Amanda. Amanda slowly eased away from the pokemon, "Um… I…uh… g-guess… you won this time… b-but I'll be back! with more Mewtwos!!!" Amanda said before making a mad dash toward her plane. Ash then picked up Pikachu and hugged him. the others went over to congratulate the reunited friends, but the reunion was cut short by Misty screaming, Ash quickly went to her side, "Mist, What's wrong?" Misty tear-filled eyes never left Togapi, "Ash, Togapi's… n-not breathing."

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: OK Pikachu is now the most powerful Pokemon k_nown of_, and soundly defeated the undefeatable. But the Mewtwos did manage defeat Brock's Onix, Entei, Lugia, and Ho-oh and Togapi might have made the ultimate sacrifice for Ash and Misty. What will happen to Togapi, how soon will Amanda return, and will she possibly have the power to take down the super-charged Pikachu? 


	10. Togapi Emergency

C. Cowboy: I'm back with another chapter. You remember in the last chapter 'Super' Pikachu slaughtered the Mewtwo army. But Togapi was seriously hurt in the process. Gotta love drama! R&R!

Chapter 9: Togapi Emergency

"Ash, Togapi's… n-not breathing…" Misty said in a state of shock. Pikachu's ears twitched "PIKAPI! PI KA PIKACHU!!" 'Ash! I don't hear a heartbeat!!' Pikachu then reached for Togapi, "Pi ka pika." 'Give her to me.' Misty reluctantly handed Togapi to Pikachu. Pikachu then looked up at Ash, "Pikapi, pika pi kachu." 'Ash give me some room.' Ash nodded, "OK everyone give Pikachu room to work. Everyone backed off except Misty, "Come on Mist," Ash said pulling her away from Togapi, "Pikachu knows what he's doing." 'I hope.' Pikachu then placed a paw right in the center of Togapi's chest, "Pika Pipipi, pikachu." 'Come on, Togapi, fight." Pikachu then sent a small electric current through Togapi's body. Togapi's body jumped from the shock. Pikachu's ear twitched and then he shook his head and sent another shock. Misty then tried to reach for Togapi, but Ash grabbed her into a gentle embrace. He saw her crying and then held her head to his shoulder, "It'll be alright, Misty, It'll be alright." All Misty did to reply was placed her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. Pikachu listened again, and once again shook his head, "Pi pika, kachu. Pika pichu, pika pi kachu!" 'One more try. Come on little girl, don't leave us!' He then sent another shock, and then listened again. His eyes then lit up and it looked like he was going to start dancing, "Pi pika pikachu!!!" 'I've got a heartbeat!!!' Misty gripped Ash so tight that he felt his ribs start to buckle. "It isn't over yet!" Brock said, "We have to get her to the Pokemon Center, NOW!" Ash let go of Misty and recalled Lugia, picked up Togapi, and made a dash for the Center. 

A few hours later Nurse Joy took Togapi into the O.R. Out said Ash was pacing back and forth while Misty set with her head in her hands. Pikachu, Brock, Gary, and Melody set there just as worried as Togapi's 'Parents'. Nurse Joy finally walked out and looked at Misty and Ash. In a second Ash and Misty were on their feet listening for Nurse Joy to tell them anything, at this time they didn't care what. "She made it through the operation just fine, the next twenty-four hours will tell the tale." Joy said not helping Misty one bit. Misty set down, and cried into her hands. "I know how you're feeling Mist, you just have to…" Ash said trying to make her feel better, but she cut him off before he could even start. "How can you possibly _know_ how _I _feel?" Misty said hatefully, "_You _can't _Know _how _I _feel!" Ash eyes narrowed and he bit his lip, he knew that was just Misty's emotions talking, and that starting an argument now would not be a good thing. Before he could lose his temper, he turned around and walked outside the center, slamming the door behind him. Pikachu jumped to his feet, glared at Misty, and followed Ash outside. Unlike Ash, Melody didn't care if Misty was upset or not, "Smooth one there, Mist." Melody said with an angry face, " _You can't possibly know how I feel!_" Melody said mimicking Misty. Misty looked up at her, "Well… h-he can't." Melody let out an almost evil laugh, "Just what do you think he's been going through the past year with Pikachu?" Misty's head shot up, "Oh God, what have I done? He'll probably hate me now! First I lose Togapi, and now I've lost Ash AGAIN!" Melody grabbed Misty's shoulders, "Calm down girl, You ARE NOT going to lose Togapi, and you ARE NOT going lose Ash!" 

Ash walked for a while then he felt his hair start to stand up with static electricity, "Wish you'd learn to control that." Ash said as Pikachu caught up with him. "Pika." Sorry." Pikachu then looked up at Ash, "Pika pi kachu pika?" 'Want me to shock her for ya?' Ash giggled a little "No, I just thought we both needed time to cool off. That's all." _You sure about that?_ Ash head shot up and he jumped back when he saw two big blue eyes staring at him. "MEW! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!" Mew just giggled and disappeared. Ash looked around and then felt something setting on his shoulder, _Penny for your thoughts. _"You're the psychic type, Mew, you tell me!" Mew giggled, _You're just so cute when you think you're_ _smart! I COULD scan your mind, but… I kindda like to hear it out loud. Helps with anger management. _Ash just cocked an eyebrow but started to talk anyway, "Its just Togapi, she can do… Things… Things she shouldn't be able to." _Have you tried training her? _"No, Misty won't let me train her." _I have a feeling she will now. Once Togapi recovers, help her to harness her inner strength. Trust me on this, very soon, you'll need all the help you can get! Bye-bye! _In a flash Mew was gone, "MEW! WAIT! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN???" Ash could hear Mew giggling, _Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it? Keep Misty close; she is your greatest strength, but a year ago, she proved to be your greatest weakness as well! _And with that Mew was gone. 

TO BE CONTINUED…______

C. Cowboy: What did you think? In the next chapter Amanda returns to Shamouti Island with even more Mewtwos, Can Togapi recover and learn to control her power in time to help Ash and Pikachu? TTFN, ta-ta for now!


	11. The Silver Guardian

C. Cowboy: halfway there! In this one Togapi's will finally learn to control her power. R&R, the fight scene at the end is kindda weak, but I'll probably come back and juice it up later. And I'm also started to revamp the original Time Of Destiny the new chapter one should be out next week. 

CHAPTER 10: THE SILVER GUARDIAN

Misty, Melody, Gary, and Brock set in the lounge when the felt the static electricity that signaled Pikachu. They all looked up and Saw Ash and Pikachu walk in. "How is she?" Ash said setting down next to Misty, "Looks like she'll be fine now, and… I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier. If anyone knows how this feels, it's you." She said hanging her head in shame. Ash put an arm around her and gently squeezed her, "Don't mention it. Sides, we haven't had a good fight in a long time." 

Meanwhile, "So Adrian is still alive after all, but I don't understand how an army of the most powerful psychic type pokemon could be defeated by one little pikachu." Amanda turned white just remembering the experience, "That was no _ORDINARY_ pikachu, sir, I have never seen a pokemon with that much power!"Giovanni rubbed his chin, I see your mistake; you tried to over power it, didn't you?" Amanda nodded not quite sure where he was going with this, "This time I'll send you with three fourths of our Mewtwos, and this time use this strategy…"

A week had past and Togapi has been released from the center with a clean bill of health, except for a crack on her shell, she was fine. "Alright Togapi, I want you to attack Pikachu with one of those psychic attacks you used on the Mewtwos." Misty said to Togapi. Pikachu then flexed up ready to get hit, but when he looked up all he saw was Togapi staring at him completely confused, "Togi to gi priii." 'But I don't want to fight.' "You have to learn to control your powers, Togapi." Ash added from behind Pikachu, "Togi togipi?" 'What powers' everyone then fell over except Togapi who sweat dropped."Pika kachu, Pikapi" 'I have an idea, Ash!' Pikachu said with a mischievous grin on his face, "Ka pika ka Chaa pi pika, Pipipi?" 'Did you know Misty is nothing but a big fat cow, Togapi?' "Toga pi!" 'Take it back!'Togapi yelled. Misty started to yell but Ash signaled for her to keep quite. "Pika chu! Pi ka kachu pi pika pi kachu pikachu!" 'It's true! She is nothing but a big fat cow and red isn't even her natural hair color!' TOGA PIII!!!" 'I SAID TAKE IT BACK!!!'Then Pikachu started to dance around and sing: "Pi ka chu! Pi ka chu! Pi pika kachu!!!" 'Big fat cow! Big fat cow! And she's really a blond!!!' then all of the sudden Togapi's eyes started to glow again, _I said TAKE IT BACK!!!!!!! _" Pika?" 'Huh?' Pikachu didn't have time to react as Togapi blasted him; sending him flying into Ash knocking them back ten feet. They would have gone farther, but a tree broke their flight. Misty and Togapi both ran to their sides, "Ash, Pikachu, are you two alright?" Misty asked. Ash looked down at Pikachu, "Nice plan Pikachu." Ash said with heavy sarcasm. "Pi…pika… pikachu kachu!" 'At… least… I got her to fight back!'Misty helped Ash back to his feet and he looked down at Pikachu, "Pikapi, pika… pi ka Chaa pikachu kachu. Pi kapi kachu" 'Ash maybe you and Misty better wait inside. A little safer.' Ash and Misty nodded and got up and walked back toward the house. "Pika Pipipi, pi pika chu pika pi kachu." 'OK Togapi, first thing you have to learn to do is focus.' 

A few hours later Ash and Misty were setting on the couch watching T.V. while Pikachu practiced with Togapi, everyone else went into town. "How are they doing, Ash?" Misty asked as Ash went to the window to check on their pokemon, he peaked through the window blinds and cringed at what he saw, Togapi was running around chasing butterflies and Pikachu was banging his head against the tree, "Um… they're… doing better then I expected!"Misty smiled believing his little white lie. About an hour later, Pikachu stormed in, "PIKA CHU! PI KAPI PIPIPI PIKA PIKACHU! PI KA KACHU!!!" ' I QUIT! IF YOU WANT TOGAPI TO POWER UP! TRAIN HER YOURSELVES!!!' Togapi then skipped in behind him, "Togi to gi Togapi!" 'Hi Unka Pika!' she said overly cheerful. Pikachu just screamed and ran up to his and Ash's room. Misty and Ash just looked at each other not knowing exactly what to do next. Pikachu was now one of the most powerful pokemon in the world and Little Togapi made him snap like a twig. Misty then gave Ash one of those, 'You could train her if you wanted to' smiles. Ash just backed away while waving his arms, "don't look at me, she's your Pokemon!" then before Misty could convince Ash, Pikachu ran down the stairs, "Pika pi pika! pi ka chu pikachu pika!!!" 'We've got trouble! I since a lot of power coming this way!!!' Ash looked at Misty, "Ho-oh and Lugia haven't recovered and the others haven't got back yet! I guess it's up to us!" Misty nodded and Picked up Togapi and followed Ash and Pikachu out the door. 

They ran for about half a mile and they couldn't believe how many Mewtwos they saw. "This does not look good Mist." Ash said stating the obvious. Pikachu? Pi ka chu." 'Sixty-five thousand? Bring 'um on.' Pikachu said running out to meet the army. Pikachu then powered up a massive blast and sent it toward the Mewtwos,but they all concentrated their power into a gigantic energy shield not even Pikachu to break. "Pi…chu…" 'Not… good…' then they once again powered up and then grabbed Pikachu in a ball energy and began to squeeze the life out of him. "PIKACHU!!" Ash screamed as Misty fought to hold him back from running into a death trap. "Looks like the little golden rat isn't as tough as it thought it was!" Amanda called out from her chopper overlooking the area. Togapi was hiding behind Misty's leg, repeating in her mind what Pikachu tried to teach her. 'Focus. Control your power, don't let it control you.' 'I have to do it! If I don't, Unka Pika will get killed!' "Togapi." 'Focus' Ash and Misty both turned to see Togapi beginning to levitate off the ground, but this time the energy wasn't fling from her body, but was slowly escaping as a gentle light. "Togapi." 'Focus.' Then Togapi's whole body began to glow white and began to grow. "Togatic" 'Focus' her shell then began to crumble and fell to the ground. In a flash of light, there stood before Ash and Misty was a strange looking Pokemon. It stood on two hind legs and had two stubby arms and a pare of small wings. It had three spikes on its head and had small blue eyes. Other then Blue and red markings on its underbelly it shimmered silver. _I'll give you one warning. _It said to the minds of the Mewtwos and Amanda, _Let my Uncle Pikachu go. _Before Amanda could react, all the Mewtwos went into the air, and were sent flying in all directions. Amanda stared at the fallen army and it took her a few moments to come up with something to say, "You haven't heard the last of us!" Amanda yelled before making her getaway. Togatic started to stop her but was too preoccupied with Pikachu. she gently lowered Pikachu into Ash's arms. "You ok, Pikachu?" Ash asked the battered Pokemon. Pikachu nodded and jumped down to see the one who saved his life. Togatic smiled at the three awestruck heroes. _What? Why are you guys staring at me? _Misty was the first to over come shock and grabbed Togatic in her arms and squeezed her like a child squeezes their first teddy bear. _MMMMOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!! YOUR EMBARASSING ME IN FRONT OF DAD AND UNCLE PIKACHU!!!!!!! _Pikachu and Ash looked at each other and had tears in their eyes, "Pikapi, pi pichu pika chu ka chu!" 'Ash, our baby's growing up so fast!' 

Amanda's Chopper flew back toward Indigo City, Amanda was trying to explain to Giovanni over the phone what happened. "It seems that they are not to be underestimated." Giovanni said coolly, "Get back here immediately. If we can't hurt the pokemon, maybe we can hurt their trainers." 

TO BE CONTINUED… 

C. Cowboy: seems that the Mewtwos are outmatched, but Gio seems to have something up his sleeve. BTW incase your wondering both Pikachu and Togapi are well over level 400 and one clone Mewtwo is around level 200 to 250. like I said outmatched. Well, in the next one Ash returns to Indigo to try and end this once and for all, and Crystal vs. Misty round 2. TTFN! TA-TA FOR NOW!

EXTRA NOTE: I have began to start work on T.O.D.4, and If anyone would like a cameo please fill out the info below and email it to: [classiccowboydv@yahoo.com][1] Some parts will be bigger then others but I will work everyone who sends one in into the story somewhere or another. Thanks!

NAME:

AGE:

MALE/FEMALE:

SHORT BIO:

(optional) POKEMON: (four)

Thanks for participating! 

   [1]: mailto:classiccowboydv@yahoo.com



	12. Hands Of Fate

C

C. Cowboy: Howdy! Here's another chapter, in this one Ash goes back to Indigo City to take care of some unfinished business and a fact not many noticed in T.O.D.2: When Ash's Mom and Pikachu got hurt, Crystal couldn't have been able to do it at the time. That means that there's more then one Hand Of Fate. He he he guess who! R&R

CHAPTER 11:Hands Of Fate

It was late in the evening when Brock, Gary, Melody Misty's Sisters, Richie and Melody's sister returned home. Brock stumbled to find a light switch and turned it on but still tripped on the rug. He pulled himself to his hands and feet and looked up to come face to face with Togatic, who had came down for a sip of water. They stared at each other for several seconds when suddenly; AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! / _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_ Brock and Togatic shot back in opposite directions.

Misty was the first down to see what happened. She was wearing a blue nightgown with her hair tied back in a ponytail. Then shortly after her was Ash wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms with his hair lose, like teenaged Trunks from DBZ. Misty and Ash told them what happened while they were gone. "And then she just evolved into Togatic and single handedly crushed the Mew…" Her story was cut off when she glanced over at Ash, and saw what he was wearing or rather what he wasn't. She then started staring at him like Brock stares at Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. "Misty? Are… you… all right?" Ash asked. Misty's only response was a string of drool that went from her mouth to the floor. Ash was slightly unnerved by this as he looked at the others for help. Gary, Melody, Pikachu, and Togatic found this very funny. While Brock looked at Misty with an evil smile on his face. "I've been waiting for a situation like this for years!" Brock said easing a hand toward her head while working his fingers in anticipation. Then in one swift action, Misty was brought out of her daze by a jerk on her ear, "Come on, Juliet, back to bed!" He said imitating Misty, "God that felt good!" "AHH!!! Brock! Let go!" Misty whaled, as she was drug up the stairs. Mrs. Ketchum then came out of her first floor bedroom, "GO TO BED! IT'S LATE AND SANE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!" The remaining teens then shot to their respective rooms. 

The next morning Misty thought she was the first one up, but found Ash up, fully dressed, and looked like he was about to go to war. "Ash, what are you doing?" Ash spun around surprised to see Misty up."Uh… you aren't gonna like this…" Misty then walked over to him, "I'm not gonna like what?" Ash then rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I'm… uh… going back to Indigo City to finish off all the Mewtwos." Ash was expecting an argument, but was surprised by Misty lip locking with him. When she pulled away she smiled at him, "When do WE leave?" "Um…" Ash thought for a second, "You… need to stay here… with Ho-oh so you can keep any stay Mewtwos in line!" Ash said proudly at his idea. Misty gave him one of those 'looks that could kill'. "If it makes you feel better, I'm taking Pikachu and, if you'll let me, Togatic. Misty looked down in thought before nodding a reluctant ok. She ran up to her room and came back with a half-asleep Togatic. Ash called out Lugia and he and Pikachu climbed onto his back. Misty then handed him the very confused Togatic, "YOU BETTER COME BACK TO ME IN LESS THEN A YEAR THIS TIME, ASH!"Ash looked back form the air, "ELEVEN MONTHS WORK?" 

From a house tope a few houses away, Crystal watched Misty wave good-bye when her cell phone rang, she put it to her ear and listened, "He's gone, now's your chance." A disguised voice came from the other end, "No," Crystal said, "I'll get them in the morning, by the way, have they any idea you're a spy?" the voice was silent for a second, "No, they don't. When you attack you can hurt everyone but the one called Melody, is that clear? And this time, Crys, Don't screw up."

Later in the morning, Misty woke up and left her room in to her surprise, for such a full house, it was really quite, TOO quite. Misty walked down into the kitchen and found it was abandoned. Now she was a little shook up. "Hello, Missy!" Misty's blood pressure went sky high at the sound of the voice of the most worthless piece of garbage she knew of, "Crystal, what are you doing here?" Misty growled, "Why I'm just here to do… THIS!" Crystal said as she sucker punched Misty back into the table. Misty came back with a tackle that sent them both the floor. The rolled around for a while punching and kicking wildly while calling each other everything but a nice person. (Again, I won't say what they were saying; I want to keep this PG-13)

After around fifteen minutes of brawling, Misty finally got the upper hand and was on her feet holding Crystal up by the collar, "OK before I send you to dream land, why did you almost kill Ash's Mom and Pikachu?" Crystal looked up at Misty confused, "W-What are you talking about, I never touched them! I'd never hurt them especially Daria, she always been like a mother to me!" Crystal responded. Misty looked into her eyes and could see she was telling the truth. "If you didn't then…" Misty's sentence was cut off by a blow to the back of the head. Crystal moved Misty's limp body off of her and looked at someone else in a Hand of Fate costume. "Mission, completed."

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. COWBOY: Who do you think the other Hand of Fate is? I put a couple of really good hints in there, in the next one the secrete will be revealed as Ash and Gio race to the remains of Avalon to get the ultimate Pokemon. Who will win the race? I'd also like to think everyone who sent in bios, I have gone through them, and will email you all with in the next week to tell you what's up with it. Thanks for participating!

BTW If anyone wants to know when I update or put up new stories, and don't want to pay for author alerts send me an email, and I'll email you and let you know when I put up knew stuff, free of charge. My email is [classiccowboydv@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:classiccowboydv@yahoo.com



	13. Rivalry Reborn

C. Cowboy: Well, lets see… where was I… hum. Everything that's happened yesterday has kindda thrown me off my game. Ok I remember now! On with the show! The traitor will come out in this one, some of you have guessed right, some of you haven't, but here we go! R&R!

Added note: I'd like to dedicate this chapter, no the entire T.O.D. series, to those people that lost there lives or lost loved ones in yesterday's attack in New York and Washington DC. I, myself, am a proud American, and the fact that some sick coward would stoop to that level just makes me sick. 

CHAPTER 12: RIVALRY REBORN

Ash shielded his eyes as Togetic and Pikachu destroyed the last of the Mewtwo tubes. "Well, that's it." Ash said as he looked around. For Giovanni's main force, it was really lightly guarded. There was a few guards and even less Mewtwos out of their tubes. "Something isn't right." Ash said as he walked slowly toward the exit, "Where is everyone?" Pikachu jumped to his shoulder and sniffed the air, "Pi pika chu." 'I don't know.'They walked out but stopped when they realized Togetic wasn't with them, they turned around and saw Togetic with an extremely frightened look on her face. "What's wrong?" Ash asked going to one knee in front of her. _Mom… something's happened to Mom! _Togetic said with tears threatening her eyes. Ash picked her up, and ran outside not even asking what exactly what she was talking about. Once outside he called out Lugia and made a beeline for Shamouti.

Ash arrived at Melody's house and was shocked to see what was left of it. Holes were blasted into the walls, windows and doors broken in. It looked like the house would fall at any moment. "MISTY!!!" Ash called out as he ran into the house. "Ash?" a voice called. Ash followed the voice and found Gary on the ground. "Gary, are you all right? What happened? Where's Misty and Mom and the others?" Ash said almost in a panic. "I-I don't know where they are… it was Team Rocket… Crystal too… They took… them… said they were taking them… to the ruins… of Avalon…" Gary said in between rough breaths. Ash helped Gary outside, "I'm going after them." Ash said as he started toward the crater. "Wait, Ash, I'm coming with you!" Gary said in newfound energy. 

The two along with Togetic and Pikachu looked down at the crater, but couldn't find any sign of anyone. Then Pikachu began to jump up and down and pointing toward the side of a cliff. Ash, Gary, and the pokemon climbed down and found a large, uncovered passageway. Inside was a large tunnel, lighted torch proved someone had been there. On the walls was a large moral. Ash looked at it and could understand most of symbolic pictures. At the beginning, there were two large birds, looked like Ho-oh and Lugia, and what looked like Mew. They were battling what looked like a gigantic black cloud. 

Then it showed the pokemon look as if they were injured, and what looked like a knight wearing a crown holding a gold ball that was sucking up the cloud. 

What came next frightened Ash, it was a exact likeness him, hanging over a cliff with Mewtwo standing over him, just like what happened a year ago. 

Then farther on, he saw what looked like the scene where Togapi killed the first Mewtwo. 

Then it showed a Gold Pikachu and a silver Togetic just like his and Misty's along with a army of humans and Pokemon fighting that same black cloud. 

Then it showed what Looked like Him and Misty, alone, holding each other with tears running down their faces. "These pictures have to be hundreds of years old." Gary said in shock. "I know, man, I know." Togetic then scurried to Pikachu and grabbed his paw and squeezed it lightly, _U-Unka… Pika? _Togetic said using her old name for Pikachu, with a look of fear on her face. Pikachu squeezed her paw back, "Pika, pi pikachu." 'Don't worry, I'm here." 

They finally reached the end of the long hallway and found a large chamber. In the center of the chamber with a large, shimmering, gold ball. Underneath it were a group of letters, that neither Ash nor Gary could read. "I wonder what it says." Ash said to no one in particular. _It says 'Only the chosen one may remove the cursed ball from this alter' Daddy. _Togetic said matter-of-factly. "Um… why do I guess that's me?" Ash said starting to regret being 'The Chosen One' once again. He then walked up to it and began debating with himself whether or not to remove the ball. "I think I take this thing to Prof. Ivy and let her take a look at it, and maybe she can figure out what Dad wants with it." Ash said as he picked up the ball a lot easer then he though. 

Gary then gave Ash a smirk, as he walked toward him. Gary then grabbed then ball from Ash and punched him in the jaw. Ash fell back on the alter, "Gary? What are you doing?" Ash asked in shock. "What do you think I'm doing, Ashy Boy?" Gary said as he threw Ash down to the floor before Ash could even react. Pikachu and Togetic were too shocked to do anything to help Ash. "Do you honestly think I actually was _FRIENDS_ with a loser like _YOU_?" Pikachu and Togetic began to power up for an attack, but Gary tossed a sleeping gas bomb at them and they were out like a light. "You were always the one with all the_ REAL_ friends, the _REAL _fans, the girlfriend that didn't just feel sorry for you. Even Grandpa liked you better then me, and I WAS HIS GRANDSON!!!" Gary said as he kicked the downed Ash in the ribs. Gary then picked up Ash by the collar and smiled at him, "Let me tell you a little secret. Crystal _didn't_ try to kill you mom and Pikachu. Any idea who, loser? Here's a hint:" Gary said as he leaned in to whisper into Ash's ear, "It was me." 

Ash's eyes widened with rage and shock as he shoved Gary off of him, "YOU… YOU…" Ash was at a loss for words. Gary smiled as the ceiling broke, and a rope ladder came down from a helicopter came down to Gary. "Thanks for giving us our ultimate weapon, _LOSER_!!! And don't worry about your mom and Misty, I'll take _REAL _good care of them!" Ash's eyes burned with hatred as he watched him make his getaway, "GGGGAAAARRRRRYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Yes, my friends, my trademark cliffhangers are back! will Ash save his family? What's in the gold ball? Until next time! __


	14. The Fall Of Red Ketchum

C. Cowboy: Well, I'm back again. Gary practically stabbed Ash in the back and grabbed a mysterious golden ball. What's so special about that ball? What happened to Misty and the others? One thing for sure, we're on the last stretch now. This one has a look at what exactly drove Giovanni bad. R&R!

CHAPTER 13: The Fall of Red Ketchum

Ash set on the steps of the altar with his hands on his face. Togetic and Pikachu were set silently beside him. They all looked very defeated. _Told ya so. _Ash looked up to see Mew setting on the ground in front of him. "What?" Ash asked the little pokemon. _I tried to tell you, to keep a close eye on Misty, but did you listen, NOOOO! _"Who asked you anyway?" Ash said tossing a small rock at Mew, but Mew teleported away. _The Mewtwos were never what Giovanni was after. __He was after that ball. _"What so special about that ball?" _It contains Missingno, and you practically handed it to them. _Mew added hatefully. Ash's head dropped. _What ya gonna do 'bout it? _Mew asked inquisitively _You just gonna set here and sulk and let Missingno destroy the world. All people, all pokemon, and… Misty? _Mew said emphasizing Misty's name. Ash's head shot up and determination flashed in his eyes but suddenly faded again, "What can I do?" Mew smiled as Pikachu and Togetic began to power up, then Ash's Pokeballs busted open and Charizard, Cendaquill, Totadile, Lugia, Bulbasaur, and Chikarita glared at him. (C. Cowboy: I know that he's not supposed to have more then six pokemon, but technically when Pikachu 'died' Bulbasaur took his spot on Ash's belt. Pikachu no longer has a Pokeball. OK? ;)) "Bulba, bulba Bulbasaur!" 'If you think we're gonna set back and let him win!""Char zard Charizard!" 'You've got another thing coming!"

Meanwhile in a cell in Indigo City: Misty, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum and Melody were in a cell to themselves. Melody hasn't stopped crying since Gary went turncoat and Mrs. Ketchum has done her best at calming the Girl down. Misty was about ready to ring Gary's neck. Gary, Crystal, Amanda, and Giovanni walked up to the cell. Misty was about to yell when Mrs. Ketchum beat her to it, "Red, why are you doing this? Why?" Giovanni glared at her, "I no longer know that name." A tear ran down Mrs. Ketchum's face, "What's happened to you Red? Everyone in the world looked up to you. Why did you let them down?" Giovanni grabbed the bars of the cell and glared at her, "Where were _they _when Rocky was murdered? Huh? Where???" Everyone stared at Giovanni, prisoner and Rocket. Giovanni then turned and walked out the door signaling the others to follow. "OK, Now what?" Brock asked staring at the closed door. 

Giovanni walked into his office and pulled out a Picture of him as a teen and a brown-headed girl. Then he pulled out a picture of Him and Daria's wedding picture. _Red, what's happened too you…_ That phrase has haunted him for years. A part of him was telling him he wasn't dong the right thing, but his hatred and hunger for revenge kept him going. 

Flash Back

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"TOISE!!!" Red's Blastoise blasted open the door to the dark Empire's base. Blastoise was the only one of Red's Pokemon that still remained faithful to him since they learned of his plan. Red ran into the building with Blastoise close behind. "Thanks old friend! This one's for Rocky!" Less then Twenty-four hours ago, Red's traveling companion and now Wife and mother to his son, Mitch, was kidnapped, Murdered and God knows what else by the Dark Empire, Just because Red and the Elite Four foiled their plans one after another. A large group of guards stood between Red and the Dark Master. Blastoise blasted them with Hydropump. "Blast Blastoise toise!" 'Go and make him pay!' Red nodded to his Starter Pokemon and ran up a staircase.

Red ran up and saw the Dark Master smiling at him. "Why hello there Master Ketchum. Nice of you to come for a visit! Your wife had an interesting stay with us. She seemed to enjoy herself!" All Red did was glare at him. "What? No wise cracks? No 'You won't get away this time'?" Red casually walked up to him, "Will this work?" Red asked as he slugged him in the face. The Dark Master fell back and flipped over his desk from the impact. Dark Master fought back with a punch to the gut. Punch after punch. Kick after kick. Red fought like a man possessed. Red finally gave the Dark Master an uppercut that sent him out the window. Red walked over and looked down at the Master who was hanging on to the edge of the window with one hand. Red stared at him then looked at the hundred-foot drop to the ocean. "You don't have the guts to let me die, Ketchum, Your too much a hero." Red the placed a foot on his hand. Fear covered the Dark Master's face, "I-If you kill me; y-you'll become a monster, j-just like me!" Red gave him an evil smirk, kicked his hand away, and watched him fall, "I fail to see the problem." 

End of Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'll make everyone pay…" Giovanni said to himself. As he got up and walked out of his room. 

Meanwhile in Shamouti, 

Houses shook as Lugia, Mew, Togetic, and Charizard soared over them at top speed. On Charizard's back were Cendaquill and Totadile. On Lugia were Ash, Bulbasaur, Chikarita, and Pikachu. Togetic and Mew was in between the two behemoths. All of them looked as if they were on the warpath. "Hang on, Guys," Ash said out loud, "we're on our way." 

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Short I know, but it was just a lead up to the next four or five chapters. In the next chapter Giovanni attempts to release Missingno. Can Ash stop him in time of will he be too late? Ttfn!


	15. The Battle Begins

C. Cowboy: alrighty, it's the bottom of the ninth, fourth quarter; Ash and his Pokemon are on there way back to Indigo, and, in the words of Avenger 10, they're bringing Armageddon with him. Just a few more chapters left. Butt kickin' time, folks!

Chapter 14: The Battle Begins 

Amanda walked into the prison area and looked at everyone and then smiled at Misty, "Your boyfriend's back, and walking right into our trap." Amanda said coldly, Misty dove at the barred wall like a caged animal, "YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ASH!" Amanda just giggled as she left, "Promises, promises." 

Giovanni had the remaining Mewtwos to raise a barrier around his base. He knew it wouldn't hold, but it would buy them more time. He had a plan that even three guardians and an extremely angry trainer couldn't foil. 

Ash and his Pokemon landed just out side the walls of Giovanni's base. _Want us to blast the shit out of it, Daddy? _Togetic asked gleefully, "Uh… no, and I am NOT leaving you alone with Pikachu ever again." Ash then looked down at Pikachu who had an innocent smile on his face, "Pikachu, I'll leave it up to you, bud." Pikachu nodded and began to concentrate. Electricity began to spark from his cheeks, and began to run up and down his golden fur and on the ground around him, (Kindda like a Super Saiyan level 2 from DBZ) he then threw his head forward sending a massive ultrashock attack shattering the shield in a second. Pikachu then gave a playful motion as if saying 'after you'. "Come on guys! We've got work to do!" Lugia returned to his Pokeball because he was too big to fit in the hallway of the base. Rockets tried to fight back, they really did, but they didn't have a prayer. Soldiers and Mewtwos were being wiped out right and left. The Mewtwos were completely out matched by Togetic and Pikachu, and, lets just say, there were two types of soldiers, original recipe and extra crispy, thinks to Charizard.

Meanwhile, in the prison area, Gary walked in with two guards, and locked eyes with Melody, "Ya know, Grandpa once said, that trust is the one of the two things you can't buy." Everyone stared at him confused, "Gary, what are you talking about?" Melody asked, Gary just smiled, "You'll see when the loser gets here."

Ash ran and looked down at Pikachu running beside him, "Wonder where they're keeping Misty and the other?" "Pikapi! Pika!" 'Ash! Look up!" Ash looked up and saw a list one side gave floors and the other gave description, "Holding cells, and fifteenth floor! Let's go."

Thirty minutes later…

_Why can't the chosen one ever be smarter then a brick? _Mew complained as Ash looked around lost for the eighth time in the past half hour. "Leave me alone Mew! You're the psychic! You tell me where to go!" _Thought you'd never ask_ Mew said smugly as he closed his eyes and began to lightly glow. _Down the hallway, take the first left, and then take the next right. Then enter the elevator and go to the fifteenth floor. _"Why didn't you do that to start with?" Ash asked angrily. Mew just smiled. _You never asked. _

_ _

Ash followed Mew's instructions and found himself at the holding area. He looked around when he heard a familiar voice, "ASH!" Ash spun around to see Misty and the others locked inside a cell. "Misty! Mom! Guys! Are you all alright?" Ash asked "ASH! BEHIND YOU!" Misty squealed as Ash and the pokemon spun around. "It's about time you got here, loser." Gary said with his arms crossed on his chest. "Gary…" Ash growled

Gary walked up to Ash along with Gary's two guards. "I've been waiting along time for this Ash." Gary said coldly, you ready to rumble, Gary?" Ash asked popping his neck. "When ever you are." Gary said as he popped his knuckles. Misty and Melody both covered there eyes, while every one else stared like it was a heavy-weight bout as Gary and Ash raised their fist a if they were about to punch at each other. But instead they both spun around and punched the two guards sending them bouncing against the wall, and then on to dreamland. "Told you it would work!" Ash said giving Gary a high five. "Whatcha talking about Ash! It was my PLAN!!!" Ash's Pokemon and the prisoners stared in shock, except Misty and Melody who just glared at their respective boyfriends, "Plan…" Misty said coldly, "What _plan?_" Melody finished. Gary and Ash just rubbed the back of their head and laughed unsurely __"Hehehe well," Ash started, "ya see, Gary came to me and told me about how he was in Team Rocket and how he wanted to get out. Then I came up with this plan…" "I came up with this plan" Gary corrected, "um…yeah… well one of us came up with this plan, to make them think they have a trap for me…" then Gary broke in, "…And then turn it into a trap for them." _Ingenious! _Mew said, _I could tell you both were trying to hide something, but I couldn't make out what! _"That's all well and good, but Ash…" Misty said sweetly signaling Ash to come closer. She then got as close to his ear as possible, "GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "WAAAAAA!!!!!" Ash yelled as he jumped back and began to breath heavy. "Charizard, you know what to do!" Charizard gave Ash a wink and then tore the door off the cell. Misty went strait for Ash, as did Melody to Gary. Brock slowly came out and stared at the two couples he then raised his fist to the sky and screamed, "WHY CAN'T I GET A GIRLFRIEND, TOO!!!!!!!!!!!" __

"Brock, Richie" Ash asked, "Take everyone and bring back any help you can get." Misty's sisters started to follow Brock as Richie pushed Mrs. Ketchum's wheelchair. Misty and Melody just crossed their arms and glared at Ash and Gary, "If you think were gonna leave you two to have all the fun, you've got another thing coming!" They said in almost unison. Ash and Gary both tried to retaliate but just dropped their head, "Alright you can stay." _MOM! _Togetic yelled as it finally go a chance to jump into Misty's arms. "I missed you to Togetic!" "Alright, we've had enough touching reunions, lets get this show on the road!" Gary said letting go of Melody, "Stay close to me, Mel." Gary said ripping off the Team Rocket jacket and throwing it to the floor. As the others started off with Gary in the lead, Mew looked down sadly, 'It has begun.' 

After a while of walking a voice brought them all to a halt, "OH, MISSY!!!" Misty's eyes narrowed, "Why, hello, Crystal, what do you want?" Misty said as sweetly as she could. "Why don't we finish this?" Crystal said pulling off her 'Hand of Fate mask, "One last fight. Ashwy being the prize." Misty just snapped, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! STOP CALLING HIM THAT! AND HE'S MINE!!!!" Misty yelled hitting Crystal in the jaw. Crystal returned with a punch to Misty's jaw. Crystal then gave Misty a kick to the chest, causing Misty to gasp for air. "Girls! We don't have time for this!!!" Ash pleaded. Crystal and Misty both stopped fighting, glared at Ash, and yelled in unison, "STAY OUT OF THIS, KETCHUM!!!" then the fight continued Misty ducked right cross and gave Crystal a uppercut. Crystal bowed over and Misty gave her an ax kick. Misty then picked her up and gave her a massive power bomb. This time Crystal didn't get back up. Misty glared down in victory at the gasping Crystal. Crystal then looked over at Ash, who was looking concerned at Misty, and then looked away with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Do you know what love is?" Misty asked Crystal, causing her to look up at her in confusion, "Love is when you are willing to do anything, even die, for someone else. You need to learn that Crystal." Misty said coldly before step over her fallen body, and the group left the fallen Hand of Fate to her tears and self-pity.

They then walked on to Giovanni's thrown room. "Hi, Dad." Ash said coldly when he spotted his Giovanni with Amanda behind him on a large bridge-like balcony attaching his command center with his vault. " Hello, son, glad to see you again, and you brought your friends with you. How wonderful!" Ash glared at his father and signaled for everyone to stay off the bridge. He then slowly walked toward his father. "I'm not going to let you release that Pokemon." Giovanni just laughed "You can't stop me, son, I'll release Missingno, and the whole world will feel the same pain I felt!" Amanda then spoke, "Excuse me, but _I_ will release Missingno, and rule the world, you'll just die." Then the sound of a gun going off echoed through the base. Giovanni then pulled his had hand off his side and saw it was covered in blood, "A-Amanda?" Giovanni uttered before falling over the side. Ash reached for him but missed, "DDDDAAAAADDDDDD!!!!!!" Amanda then peered over and watched Giovanni hit the water, "Bye-bye, Red! See you next fall!" 

Amanda then aimed the gun at Ash; "Now I'll be rid of all you damn Ketchums once and for all!" Misty watched helplessly and started to go but Gary grabbed her be for she could fall into the same trap as Ash, "ASH!! NOOOO!!!!!!" Misty yelled as she heard the gun go off…

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Gotta love cliffhangers! The only thing I can really ask is, what's gonna happen next? Find out next time! 


	16. Hero Reborn

C. Cowboy: Because that was a little bit of a cruel cliff hanger I thought I'd be nice and update once more before I go to bed. Well, the most powerful monster in the Pokemon Universe is about to be released. Can Ash survive long enough to stop Amanda from making a gigantic mistake? Remember things aren't always what they seem. I seemed to miss calculated and I can finish this thing in this and one or two more chapter at the most, plus an epilogue. This one is mostly about Giovanni and his past, Enjoy and R&R! BTW Ya'all know you love me! And I'll try to make the next T.O.D. have fewer cliffhangers, no promises, but I'll try.

CHAPTER 15: Hero Reborn

"ASH!!! NOOOO!!!!!" Ash heard Misty cry out as he tightened his eyes, prepared for the pain. Instead he felt the breeze of something or someone leaping in front of him and the sound a gun going off followed by the sound of a bullet hitting flesh. Ash opened his eyes to find the Hand of Fate standing in front of him, arms spread out protectively. "C-Crystal?" Ash asked as Crystal fell backward into Ash's arms. Ash slowly laid her down, and removed her mask. Blood ran down from her lips and from the bullet hole in her chest. Yet she had a smile on her face. "Y-You… all… right… Ash?" Crystal asked hoarsely while coughing up more blood. Ash glared up at Amanda with tears forming in his eyes. Amanda was clicking the trigger at Ash, but nothing happened, "Damn, out of shots. Guess I'll just release Missingno now!" Amanda turned and ran toward the vault, but Ash didn't really care right now. All he cared about at the time was his childhood friend dieing his arms. "Ash…I-I'm so… sorry…" Ash simply rubbed some blood from he cheek and chin, "Shush, don't try to talk. You're gonna be just fine." Crystal just let out a faint chuckle but it turned into a hack-like cough, "Y-you're…a-a… terrible…l-liar…" At this time Misty, Gary, Melody, and the Pokemon made their way to the two. Misty eased down beside them. Crystal reached for Misty with her bloody, gloved hand. Misty took it and squeezed it slightly. Misty didn't like Crystal much, but she did save her boyfriend's life. "Misty… t-take…c-c-care of… h-him…" Crystal looked back up at Ash and then back to Misty, "I-I Ho-hope… you k-know… h-how… l-lucky you…a-are…" She then smiled at Ash and went limp. "Crystal…" Ash said as he hugged her lifeless body, "I'll make her pay for what she's done."

Ash stood up determination burning in his eyes. Ash then began to run toward the Vault. Ash entered along with the others, and found Amanda at the controls of a gigantic laser pointing at the golden ball. "You're too late, Ketchum!" the laser came on and cut into the ball. At first nothing happened, but then the ball began to crack and shake. "Um… I think running would be a good idea…" Ash uttered back stepping toward the door. They all took off running including Amanda, "WHAT IS THAT THING?" Amanda yelled as she ran beside of Ash, "What ever it is, I might just feed you too it. Second thought, you might hurt its stomach." Ash returned running his level best. Once they got on the ground they looked back up and saw this dark cloudlike blob dissolve the tower, "What is that thing???" Gary asked in shock, _That would be Missingno. And I'm afraid we can do nothing to stop it. _Mew said sadly _I'm afraid the end has come. Missingno will corrupt and destroy everything and everyone on the earth. _"PIKA!!!! CHUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" Pikachu cried out as he sent an ultra bolt attack at Missingno, but it didn't even phase it. _Like I said, _Mew said landing on the ground, _We can do nothing. _"PIKA KACHU! PI KA PIKACHU!!!!" 'WE CAN DO ONE THING! WE CAN DIE TRYING!!!' Pikachu cried out as he sent out another powerful attack. Lugia and Ho-oh then flew out of their Pokeballs. _Pikachu is right! we must not give up! _Lugia said as he sent out an energy blast from his mouth. Then everyone's Pokeballs opened and their Pokemon appeared, even Misty's Psyduck. Attacks came from everywhere.

Meanwhile, Giovanni's eyes slowly opened, "W-What happened?" "Blast toise, Blastoise?" 'Are you alright, Red?' Giovanni looked up to see his first Pokemon staring at him, "Blastoise, how did you get out of your pokeball?" (I'm just gonna translate Blastoise, cause there's only so much you can do with that name.) 'I had a feeling you were in danger, old friend.' Giovanni then slowly got back to his feet, 'There is a battle going on up there. I can see that this is big. Why aren't you helping? And why are you dressed so funny?' Giovanni looked down at his drenched, bloody, three-piece suit. "What? This is expensive clothing!" Blastoise chuckled, 'I guess, but it just isn't you, Red, what has happened to you?' Giovanni looked at the massive Missingno and the explosions around it, "This… is all my fault. I'm the reason that thing is free!" Blastoise looked strangely at his master, 'What are you talking about?' "I let it go to use it for revenge for Rocky." Giovanni said staring at the monster, but was jerked back around by Blastoise's claws. 'How could you? How could you connect her memory with that…THING??? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU?????' "I…I don't know." Giovanni said as he dropped to his knees. 

FLASHBACK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"HELP!!!!" A young girl no older then sixteen yelled as she backed away from a group of Garados. She had long brown hair that came down to her mid-back and bright green eyes. "Hang on!' A boy called as he stood on a small rock overlooking the girl. "GO!!!! SQUIRTLE!!!!!!" The boy's pokeball flew open and an squirtle appeared. "SQUIRTLE! HYDROPUMP!!!" The squirtle nodded and sent a massive blast of water that wiped out most of the Garados, the rest retreated. "You alright?" The boy asked. He didn't look that much older then her. He had shaggy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a red and brown letterman jacket, and a red ball cap. "Yup" the girl said overly cheerful, "Thinks for the save!" the boy blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head, "No prob. My name's Giovanni Ketchum, but everyone just calls me Red. What's your name?" The girl smirked at him, "The name's Roxanne, I like Rocky a lot better, though!" Red smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet ya!" Rocky then picked up her bag, "Well, better be on my way then!" Red then grabbed her arm, "Where you headed?" Rocky scratched her chin, "Hum… Celadon City. Why?" Red pulled his hat down to hide his blush, "Um… well…t-that's where I'm headed. Want to… maybe… travel with me?" Rocky smiled at him, "Sure, why not! Sounds like fun!"

a year later…

Red stood in the almost fated 'red' trainer's box as his Wartortle was his last hope at winning the final in the match against Lance for the title of Grandmaster of the Pokemon League. Lance had just sent out his last pokemon as well, a Dragonair. The battle went both ways but Wartortle finally came out on top. Red dropped to his knees and kept repeating, "I did it, I did it…" over and over again as the announcer announced Red's mastery. Red looked up and saw Sam Oak, Daria Flame, and his best friend Rocky running toward him, Rocky in the lead. Rocky ran up to him Picked him up by the collar and gave him a passionate kiss. After Rocky broke off the kiss, Red just stood there in shock, as Rocky watched him in fear of rejection. But as a return, Red gave her another kiss. 

END OF FLASHBACK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What have I done?" Giovanni said jumping to his feet but almost fell back down from pain from his side. Blastoise caught him and helped him to the side of the building. There was an old duffle bag. Giovanni opened it and the first thing he pulled out was an old, faded, red ball cap and a red and brown letterman jacket. 'I thought you might need a change of clothes, Master Red.' 

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. COWBOY: well, in the next one the final battle takes place, can Ash and Misty and their Pokemon stop Missingno's rampage. What part will Giovanni, no Red, play in the battle? If your want more on Red and Rocky I'm planning a short prequel right after I finish this one. Until next time! __


	17. Armageddon

C. Cowboy: to paraphrase Avenger 10, "The ultimate battle between good and evil" is about to take place, can Ash and Co stop the monstrous Missingno. I will go ahead and tell you this fight is inspired by the Marvel Comic's X-Men, Fantastic Four, Captain America, and Avengers crossover, "Onslaught". If you ever read that story, you'll realize this thing is gonna be a really, REALLY ugly fight, and you might recognize some quotes.One more chapter after this one and maybe a epilogue. Enjoy! And R&R! BTW I'm using the song I used in the first ToD, 'The Touch' by Stan Bush. I figure if this story had a theme, it would be this song.

Chapter 16: Armageddon 

In Cerulean City Gym, Richie set on the couch along side Misty's sisters and Ash's mother. All eyes glued to the television watching the news report about what was going on at Indigo City.

"… This mysterious Monster has caused massive destruction to Indigo City. The Gym Leader Tower, that has for generations been the symbol for the Pokemon League and for the past year Giovanni's Base and command center, has been completely destroyed by the monster, and as we speak, the entire city is being evacuated…" the Reporter said looking at the monstrous blob slowly move through the city leaving a trail of destruction. "…But the city is not without guardians, Rays of Hope in the form of four pokemon trainers and a group of powerful Pokemon are right now fighting the monster. Even legendary pokemon, Lugia, Ho-oh, and Mew, which until now have been only stuff of legends, have made themselves known by putting their lives on the line for this city. The trainers have been identified as Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum, Cerulean Gym Leader Misty Waterflower, Pokemon Trainers Gary Oak, and Melody Musica. But they are barely slowing the blob down. At this rate it will be at Pokemon Stadium with in an hour." 

The room was silent only to be broken by Mrs. Ketchum, "Please… be careful…"

Lugia, Ho-oh, and Charizard flew around Missingno dodging its tendrils like a wing of fighter jets. Lugia and Ho-oh sent out energy blasts from their mouths while Charizard launched a flamethrower attack at the behemoth. On the ground Pikachu sent out every kind of attack he could think of as Togetic did the same. _Unka Pika? _Togetic said after sending yet another seemingly useless attack. "Pika pikachu! Pi kapi kachu!" 'Hang in there! We can't give up yet!' Gary's Entei and Melody's Kadabra stepped up and launched psychic attacks at the beast. Mew used its psychic powers to protect the Ash and the others. "This don't look good, Mist." Ash said watching the battle before him. "Don't worry Ash, we'll pull through… somehow." Misty responded squeezing his hand. 

Missingno then sent a tendril at Pikachu but a psychic bubble formed around him and picked him up. Pikachu looked over at Togetic who was floating in the air beside him, "Pika Pipipi!" 'Thanks Togetic!' _Don't mention it, Unka! _

"Chika!" Chikarita called out sending several razor leaves at Missingno. Missingno simply caught them in its skin and sent them back at her. Chikarita froze in fear, but then two vine whips wrapped around her waist and pulled her from harm's way. She looked up and Say Bulbasaur standing beside her. "BULBA SAUR!!!!"'TAKE THIS!!!!' Bulbasaur yelled as he sent out a solar beam at the monster. "Bulba?" You OK?" Bulbasaur asked looking down at Chikarita. She got back to her feet, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Chika." 'Thanks.' Bulbasaur got a goofy grin on his face and started to blush blood red. 

Lugia and Ho-oh were starting to slow down, when Melody's eyes lit up, "I have an idea!" Ash, Misty and Gary turned and looked at her, as she pulled out her flute and started to play Lugia's song. (If you don't know it go watch Pokemon 2000) Lugia and Ho-oh both started to glow and began to fly as fast as if they have just got out from a Pokemon Center. 

After about an hour of the massive battle Missingno was slowed down, but he wasn't stopped, and the Pokemon were wearing down. Togatic was leaning against Entei and Pikachu was still sending attacks out but nowhere near as strong as they've been. Pikachu sent out a large blast and started to fall backwards when something caught him and said strongly, "Ria chu, Riachu!" 'Need a hand, Son?' 

** **

Pikachu looked up and saw Lt. Surge's Riachu holding him up. "Somebody asked for reinforcements?" Ash and the others spun around and smiles covered their faces. Before them stood a large group of trainers and Gym Leaders Ash had met along his travels. A camouflaged Pickup truck with 'General Lee' written on the windshield pulled up and Brock got out of the passenger side, "Hay guys, told ya I would be back with help!" LT. Surge got out of the back of the truck with a machine gun in each hand and a smoking cigar in his mouth, "OK Baby! Let's send that S.O.B. back to hell where it came from!"Then the driver stuck his head out the window. "Man that thang's UGLY!" he said adjusting his old worn out cowboy hat. He then got out of the truck and stood next to Brock, "Thanks for the help, Dust." Brock said as the drive loaded a 12 gauge sawed-off shotgun. Oh, by the way, Ash, Misty, this is my old friend Dusty." Dusty tipped his hat to the two and aimed his gun at Missingno, "You wanna piece of me?" Dusty said as he began to walk toward the behemoth.Samurai then walked up and looked in Ash's eyes, then bowed, "Let us finish this battle now, and then celebrate our grand victory!" Samurai then turned and threw his Pokeballs and ordered his pokemon to attack the monster. Hundreds of trainers, each with at least six Pokemon each, Missingno was quickly surrounded. _Do you see what you have done? _Mew said to Ash and Misty's minds, "Huh, what are you talking about?" Ash said looking around at the army of trainers attacking Missingno. Mew giggled and pointed at the battle, _You, Ash and Misty, your strength, love, and determination has brought together a force that might be strong enough to save the world. _Mew then began to glow and a purple light covered the battlefield and revitalized the pokemon.

**You've got the touch!!!** **You've got the power!!**

**_Yeah!!!_**

Lt. Surge and Dusty stood on a hill and unloaded their guns on Missingno while singing the US national anthem. Meanwhile Pikachu was giving Raichu a crash course in using the Ultra Shock. 

**_After all is said and done, _**

**_You never walked, _**

**_You never ran,_**

**_You're a winner!_**

**_ _**

**_You've got the moves,_**

**_You know the strength,_**

**_Break the rules, _**

**_Take the heat!_**

**_You're nobody's fool!_**

The Three other figures appeared on a small rooftop overlooking Missingno, "Missingno, Prepare for trouble…" "And make it double!" Jessie and James released their Pokemon, and once James got Weepingbell off, they ordered them to attack Missingno as well. 

**_You're at your best when the road gets rough,_**

**_You've been put to the test, BUT IT'S NEVER ENOUGH!!_**

Pikachu and Raichu both sent out Ultrashock blasts, while a group of Butterfrees, not only Samurai's but Ash's old one and his family, was attacking with sleep powder trying to slow it down. 

**_You've got the touch!_**

**_You've got the power!_**

**_When all hell's braking loose,_**

**_You'll be right in the eye of the storm!_**

**__**

**_You've got the heart!_**

**_You've got the motion!_**

**_You know that when things get too tough,_**

**_You've got the Touch!_**

"CHAR!!!!" Charizard bellowed as it and Entei sent out a fire blast attacks at the same time at the monster. While Lugia and Ho-oh sent out energy beams from above. Meanwhile beneath Missingno, Onix, Giodude, and other ground and rock types brought the ground out from under Missingno.

**_You never bend,_**

**_You never break,_**

**_You seem to know just what it takes,_**

**_You're a fighter!_**

**_ _**

**_It's in the blood,_**

**_It's in the will,_**

**_It's in the mighty hands of steel,_**

**_When you're standing your ground!_**

Pikachu then began to power up for the Omega Shock as Mew and Togetic brought shields around the Pokemon and trainers that were on the field and pulled them back to safety. Pikachu's eyes glowed white with electricity and power as he prepared for the most powerful move he had. 

**_And you never give in,_**

**_When your back's to the wall!_**

**_Gonna fight till the end,_**

**_And you're taking it all!_**

**_ _**

**_You've got the touch!_**

**_You've got the power!_**

**_When all hell's braking loose,_**

**_You'll be right in the eye of the storm!_**

**__**

**_You've got the heart!_**

**_You've got the motion!_**

**_You know that when things get too tough,_**

**_You've got the Touch!_**

The ground began to crack and break and electricity jumped from crack to crack.

**_YOU'RE FIGHTING FIRE WITH FIRE!!!_**

**_YOU KNOW YOU'VE GOT THE TOUCH!!_**

Pikachu jumped into the air and a gigantic bolt of lightning shot from the ground enveloping the field. 

**_You're at your best when the road gets rough,_**

**_You've been put to the test, BUT IT'S NEVER ENOUGH!!_**

**_ _**

**You've got the touch!!!** **You've got the power!!**

**_Yeah!!!_**

Pikachu smiled as he looked at the smoking crater with a smile on his face. 

**_YOU'VE GOT THE TOUCH!!!_**

**_YOU'VE GOT THE POWER!!_**

**_(Touch, touch, touch.)_**

_ _

Once the dust settled, the smile disappeared from Pikachu's face and everyone gasped in shock. Missingno was in the crater, completely untouched. Mew landed on Ash's shoulder and looked sadly at him, _I have a idea, but…you're not gonna like it. _

TO BE CONCLUDED…

C. Cowboy: What do ya'all think of the reinforcements? Anybody catch my cameo appearance? Well, one more chapter to go! What can stop Missingno? What plan does Mew have up his lil' sleeve? Find out in the next and last regular chapter of ToD3! Until next time! 


	18. Price for Victory

C. Cowboy: Here we go! The final chapter! The final battle is well on its way and the good guys are on the ropes! Can they turn this fight around? And if they do, at what price? Find out very, VERY, shortly! I'd like to think everyone who reviewed, and I'd like to think Avenger 10 and A*MON who helped me by giving me advise and ideas about this and earlier ToD's and I'd especially like to think everyone who had stock by sense the first ToD and those that made Rays of Hope the most reviewed story I have ever written, last I checked it had 110 reviews. Now on with the story, R&R! BTW I'm also gonna just translate the poketalk 

Final Chapter: Price for Victory

"So let me get this strait, once Missingno absorb something, then it will become vulnerable to an attack." _No not something, SOMEONE. Missingno is actually a living dimensional vortex, once a living being or beings completely absorb its mass then it can be destroyed, but whoever gets absorbed will neither be dead nor alive, they will be trapped in another dimension, where even I know of no escape. _Mew explained as everyone looked around at each other. Misty walked up to Ash and took his hand. Ash looked up at Mew, "There has to be another way!" _I'm sorry, but there is no other way, only a sacrifice of a few will save many, it's the only thing that can take place. _Mew said sadly. Everyone then turned and saw a short distance away Missingno was leveling Pokemon Stadium. "No…" Misty muttered as she watched the famous landmark being destroyed. _Master Ash, it has been an honor battling along side you, I know someday we will meet once again… _Lugia said spreading his wings ready to take flight. "Lugia NO!!!" Ash yelled throwing his arms around the massive bird's neck, "Please… t-there has to be another way!" Ash said with tears forming in his eyes. _I am sorry, my friend, please let me fight for you one last time. _Ash let go of Lugia and he looked down at Ash, and nuzzled his soft beak into Ash's chest, _Farewell, Chosen One! _Lugia said taking flight. Ash whipped the tears from his eyes as he looked over and saw Misty saying her own heartfelt goodbye to Ho-oh. Ho-Oh took flight as Ash wrapped his arms around Misty waist. 

Lugia and Ho-oh first flew circles around Missingno, testing wind and other variables, then suddenly they went strait up and did a loop in the air and then dove into Missingno. _Oh God no! _Mew yelped in fear. Ash spun around and stared at the pink Pokemon, "What is it?" Ash asked irritatedly. _I-It isn't enough! _Mew said officially in shock. "What are we gonna do know?" Misty asked fearfully. The answer was given by the sound of a revving engine and squalling tires. Everyone looked around and saw Lt. Surge, Raichu and Dusty in the Camouflaged truck heading strait toward Missingno. Dusty and Surge were hanging out the windows huppin and hollering like they were going to a party. Then the truck hit a hill and went to the air while sounding the 'Dixie' horn, (just like the one off the Dukes of Hazard) the truck then went right into Missingno. 

Jessie and James then looked at each other and smiled. They then grabbed Meowth by the hind legs and took off running toward Missingno while Meowth was screaming "NO!!! I DON'T WANNA GO!!! I DON'T WANNA GO!!!" Mew then floated between the shocked Ash and Misty, _You two stay hear, you will need to command Pikachu and Togetic. Right now they are the only ones strong enough to destroy it. _

Brock started to go toward Missingno but looked over and saw Amanda trying to sneak off. He then ran over, threw her over his shoulder and started to run toward Missingno, "BROCK!!! YOU SQUINTY-EYED FREAK!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???" Amanda squealed as Brock just smiled, "Something you wouldn't understand; it's called a sacrifice." Totadile and Cendaquill ran up next and said one last thing to Missingno, 'Play with fire…' Totadile said, 'You get burned!' Cendaquill finished as his flames shot up from his back and they both jumped in. Then Jessie, James, and a extremely frightened Meowth started to jump in, but before the said their motto one last time. After they finish the grabbed Meowth tossed him and then, hand in hand, followed suit. 

Charizard then landed and breathed fire into the air as he soared into the massive blob. Then Butterfree and his family flew in formation into the mess. Brock, still carrying Amanda, ran up Missingno and took a flying leap into the mass, but before he hit, he looked up and yelled as if the reality just hit him, "I'M GONNA DIE A VIRGIN!!!!!!" Amanda rolled her eyes, "Now those are words to go on a tombstone." 

Ash watched the melee and turned around to comfort Misty, but instead saw Rudy on one knee Kissing Misty's hand. Ash then Grabbed Rudy by the back of the shirt collar and the seat of his pants and walked him over to Missingno, "Here, ol' buddy, let me help you there." He said tossing a screaming Rudy into Missingno. Misty watched with a blank look on her face until she felt two small hand pull on her leg. She looked down and saw Togetic in tears, _I-I'm scared Mommy _Togetic said almost like her old self. Misty picked her up, "Shush, it'll be alright, we have to be strong, can you do that?" Misty said soothingly. Pikachu then jumped onto Ash's shoulder, 'I know Ash, I want to go too, but we have our own part to play.' Ash nodded but continued to watch the kamikaze attacks on Missingno, and fighting the urge to do so himself. 

Bulbasaur and Chikarita then started running toward Missingno, 'W-Wait' Chikarita said stopping Bulbasaur, 'What's up, don't tell me your getting cold feet!' Chikarita shook her head and walked up to him, 'Before, we do this I-I just… wanted to tell you,… that… I-I…' Chikarita's sentence was cut off By Bulbasaur nuzzling her neck, 'I know. I feel the same about you.' she then closed her eyes and nuzzled back.(You know like Simba and Nala do in Lion King) they then held vine whips, and jumped in. Psyduck, Starmie, and Poliwhirl ran toward the mass and jumped in, well, Poliwhirl and Starmie did, Psyduck just tripped and rolled in. 

"Well, Misty, you have your work cut out, taking care of a loser like Ashy Boy!" Gary said flashing his evil smirk while holding hands with Melody, "No, Gary, Melody, not you too!" Misty said with tears forming, "Yup, but Mew said himself we won't be dead, just… trapped. And if anyone can figure a way for us to get out, it's you two!" Melody said hiding her fear. Ash and Gary shook hands while Melody and Misty hugged good bye. "Don't go getting yourself killed before you get us out, you got that loser?" Gary smarted off before they turned and headed toward the mass. 

Gary and Melody were the last, Misty put Togetic down and Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder, "Alright, Pikachu, hit um with your best shot, don't hold back!" Ash said with tears in his eyes. "A-Alright, Togetic, help Pikachu, it's now or never…" Misty said also crying. Togatic and Pikachu then started to glow gold and silver, and sent out a massive attack beyond anything they had ever done before, but it still didn't do any damage. _It's still not enough. It needs one more human sized body. _Mew said over Ash and Misty's shoulder, Ash looked down at Pikachu and Togetic, and then over at Misty, He then grabbed Misty and gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given her, "Remember, I'll always love you." Ash sad rubbing her cheek, "What?" Misty said confused, then it hit her, "Ash, no, you can't! You just can't! I can't, I won't lose you again!" Misty cried. Ash ran a hand through her hair, "You never did lose me." Ash then turned to join the mass, but a strong had stopped him, "No son, This is what I deserve, not you." Ash looked up and saw Giovanni. Gone was the three piece suit, in its place was blue jeans, the red and brown letterman jacket and the red hat. Giovanni then took his hat off, and placed it on his son's head, "You have done nothing but put you life on the line for this world, while I just turned my back to it. No apology can replace the sins I have committed, all I ask is that you let me be a hero one last time." Ash then threw his arms around his father, "I've missed you Dad!" Giovanni hugged him back, "Tell your mother, that I'm sorry. For everything and that… she was right… all along. She'll understand." Ash nodded as Misty stared at him, just a few hours ago you could almost feel the evil of him, but now she was looking in his eyes and saw the same determination she had seen in Ash. Giovanni gave her a lopsided grin, "Take care of my boy!" Giovanni said to Blastoise, who was standing behind them. he then slowly walked up to Missingno, barely able to stand from his injuries and the wind created by Togetic and Pikachu's attack. He then looked up at Missingno, "I AM RED KETCHUM! POKEMON MASTER! AND FATHER TO ASH KETCHUM, THE WORLD'S GREATEST POKEMON MASTER! YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYONE ELSE AS LONG AS MY SON AND I LIVE, DO YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU HEAR ME???" Red Ketchum yelled as he started running toward the behemoth and jumped in. Almost as soon as he enter a binding flash and a shock wave knocked Ash, Misty, Togetic, and Pikachu off their feet. 

"M-Misty?" Ash muttered climbing to his hands in feet, "I'm alright." Misty said through coughs. "Togetic, Pikachu, you guys alright?" Ash asked out loud. They looked sad, but still gave a thumbs up. He also saw Blastoise standing over the two smaller Pokemon protectively. Ash looked around and saw that they were the only ones left. "We… won?" Misty asked dazedly, Ash nodded, "Yeah we won, it's over, but I don't feel that much like a winner." 

Misty then dove into Ash's chest as he held her tight and stared the crater that was once Pokemon Stadium. The world was saved, but the price that was paid was almost to great to bare. But Thanks to those that fell in battle, the world will heal and rebuild. Now the question remains, has the Time of Destiny pasted, or has it only just began? 

_NOT _**THE END**

** **

C. Cowboy: I know that was a sad ending, but I use the term 'ending' very loosely. I presume you have figured out why I asked for cameos and now characters. Are those that sacrificed their lives really gone for good? What going to happen to those who survived? What new evils await the surviving heroes? And what new heroes will rise in place of that fell? Find out in the next installment: Time of Destiny 4: Moment of Truth

BTW, do you think I should write a epilogue, or go strait into ToD4? It's all up to you readers! And the next one WILL have a happy ending! I promise! Again thanks for reading! 

____


End file.
